ares, premonición de un desastre
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela: antoin ha obtenido su escama, al igual que kanon, pero las pérfidas intenciones de quien ahora ocupa el cuerpo del patriarca actual del santuario, no son dejar a ninguno de sus congéneres con vida, posee el santuario de athena, ahora va por el de poseidón y las marinas actuales tienen 2 opciones: derrotarlo o morir
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola! ¡Bienvenidas a mi proyecto saint seya! ¡Otro mas!

Esto podría decirse que va engarzado como una seudo secuela de un fic no concluido llamado 2 caras de la misma moneda, pero, me pareció justo y necesario relatar en un fic aparte la guerra que sufrieron en el santuario de Poseidón, cuyo único sobreviviente fue Kanon, que le dio paso a los actuales generales de Poseidón, y explicará el carácter de Camus.

Hay unos medio spoilers de la otra historia ¡pero no tantos! ¡Espero les guste este fic! Y me tengan paciencia, entre mis proyectos sailor moon y saint seya ¡no doy para mas!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, le regalo historias de mis personajes favoritos.

Ares, premonición de un desastre.

Obertura.

Antoin de sirena, miraba el agua que fungía como cielo, en la tranquila atlantía, sus ojos azules se deleitaban observando a los delfines como si de pájaros se tratasen, cuando, unos pasos lo alertaron la proximidad de alguien.

-Giselle de Crisaor. Dijo el joven de 22 años - ¿a que debo el honor? La rubia se acercó mas a el, era un honor para ella, ser la única mujer en esa orden masculina por siglos, se sentó en el pie del pilar del atlántico sur –mi pilar, no es tu sofá. Se quejó el peli azul, la rubia lo miró, aún estaba muy reciente, la pelea por el intento de Antoin de substraer el ánfora donde descansaba el señor Poseidón, en el cual, fracasó estrepitosamente, no por falta de fuerza ni de pericia, el duelo fue contra su propio hermano, Camus de Acuario, casi mortal este, se salvaron por la intervención del padre de los gemelos quien, murió para defenderlos del destino de morir uno a manos del otro, ninguno supo quien lo mató.

-estás lloriqueando demasiado Toin. Le dijo despreocupada, el joven amargó mas el resto.

-no me digas Toin, soy Antoin, el pequeño Toin falleció el día que Michel Bleu partió al reino de Hades Giselle asintió.

-dime ¿Qué quieres? Preguntó el joven mirándola –Antoin, la semilla del poder de Ares, se ha manifestado. El la miró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Antoin –Ares ha decidido atacar nuestro reino, y al parecer, ha despertado a su guardia para hacerlo. Antoin asintió.

-ya veo, debemos ir a hablar con la señora Anfitrite. Giselle asintió.

-por eso vine, no creas que lo hice para molestarte. El joven la miró y ambos se alejaron en silencio hacia el templo principal de Atlantis.

Los generales marinos se presentaron frente a Anfitrite, la sacerdotisa de Poseidón.

-mis 7 generales, los he llamado ante mi, porque prontamente, seremos visitados por los 7 generales de guerra de Ares. Kanon alzó la cabeza.

-señora, no es posible, el dios Ares, el dios Ares no ha sido liberado desde hace unos 278 años. Anfitrite negó.

-me temo que el dios Ares está suelto, en toda su potencia, por eso, debemos estar atentos, el ha causado muchas muertes, como la del buen Eric y por culpa de el. Giselle interrumpió a la sempiterna joven.

-casi nos quedamos sin general de Dragón Marino. Thomas, asintió.

- ¿ordenes señora? Preguntó –si, deben aguardar en sus pilares sin moverse, debemos estar atentos de la incursión de estos generales en nuestros dominios. Mauricio asintió.

-los acabaremos a todos. Augusto y Dimitri, asintieron a coro, Antoin miró con miedo a Kanon, ellos ya sabían el alcance de los poderes del dios Ares, a uno lo había comenzado a atacar desde los 14 años, siendo el causante de un accidente que puso en peligro, el puesto que ostentaba en ese entonces, no estaba muy seguro, de cómo funcionó eso en realidad, el se encontraba en Atlantía en el momento del accidente de Kanon, así que: solo se enteró de la parte que concernía al santuario marino, una vez culminados los detalles, se retiraron cada quien a su pilar.

Los pequeños, estaban todos reunidos detrás de las puertas del trono –se los dije. Dijo el pequeño Sorrento –algo malo está pasando. Agregó señalando con su dedito hacia la puerta.

-yo se que es chicos. Dijo Eo –se prepara la tormenta, para que nuestros maestros mueran. Byan negó.

-eso no puede ser Eo, estás viendo demasiados programas de televisión ¡deberías jugar mas! Elpequeño Eo negaba.

- ¡no son programas de tele!¡son la verdad! Exclamó tranquilos chicos, todo va a salir bien. Dijo Crisna, les sonrió.

-lo apuesto. Sorrento asintió.

-vamos a ir a jugar. Dijo, todos los niños asintieron y se fueron corriendo.

En ciberia, 2 chiquillos entrenaban fuertemente en los helados paisajes, lo único que se sentía era el viento helado y los gritos de los niños, 2 hombres los observaban, uno con armadura azul marino y otro, con armadura dorada.

-maestro Camus. Dijo el caballero Cristal –ha estado muy silencioso desde que llegó a Ciberia. Camus asintió.

-no he podido concentrarme en nada mas Cristal, he tenido desde hace un par de días, un mal presentimiento con respecto a mi hermano…a Antoin de Sirena. El peli morado asintió –bueno, supongo que el general de sirena está bien. Camus asintió –igual yo. Dijo mientras miraba a los niños.

-Hyoga, coloca mejor tu puño, Izaack, no desvíes la pierna así. Ambos niños lo miraron.

-si maestro. Dijeron a coro, Camus asintió en silencio y regresó a la contemplación silenciosa de la nada.

-desde que se peleó con su gemelo señor, no ha sido el mismo. Dijo el caballero Cristal –los sentimientos son para débiles. Dijo Camus, su pupilo lo miró.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero aunque su padre era un caballero de los hielos, siempre me hablaron de el como una persona muy cálida y sensible cuando no peleaba. Camus lo miró con frialdad.

-y su calidez, fue lo que lo mató, si mi padre no hubiera interferido, el…el estaría…Antoin y yo…Cristal, es demasiado para explicar. Dijo el francés mientras se alejaba negándose a ser visto cuando la coraza helada con la que quería cubrirse sufría esos desgarrones devastadores.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Los 7 generales de Ares, son completamente de mi autoría, y los extraje, de las principales consecuencias de la guerra brutal (que es el elemento que cuida ares) así que: si los van a usar, avisen.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un fantástico REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo buenas historias.

Sangre de muerte, 7 generales regresados de la tumba.

Sorrento, miraba a su maestro Antoin, el había llegado cuando el muchacho contaba con 20 años, a diferencia de su hermano, que comenzó a entrenar a su discípulo cuando solo tenía 16 años, los caballeros solían llgar así a veces, en oleadas, el niño, seguía mirando al mayor.

-maestro Toin. Dijo el niño por fin, el era el único que podía decirle maestro Toin, porque a los demás, se los prohibió desde la muerte de su padre, Antoin lo miró.

- ¿Sorrento? Le preguntó –maestro Toin, Eo ha estado diciendo cosas raras. El mayor le abrió los brazos, el menor corrió hacia ellos y se sepultó en estos, Antoin le besó la frente.

-Eo dijo que ustedes iban a morir, y nos quedaríamos solitos. Antoin le acarició el cabello.

-eso no va a pasar peque ¿quieres jugar nintendo? Sorrento asintió.

-luego quiero, practicar con la flauta. Dijo el niño tomando la flauta transversa que Antoin le había regalado desde su llegada al santuario.

-está bien, lo haremos, solo déjame, yo…necesito hacer una llamada. El niño asintió y corrió a su cuarto, Antoin suspiró y tomó el teléfono, la voz que esperaba escuchar, hizo acto de presencia.

-oui, Camus parle (si, Camus habla). Antoin suspiró una vez mas.

-Camus, c'est moi, ton frère Antoin (Camus, soy yo..Tu hermano Antoin). La línea se quedó muda del otro lado por un instante, Toin escuchó como el gesto de su hermano se endurecía.

-toi et moi ne abons rien de quoi parler (tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar). Antoin bufó –tu est un bëtte Camus, fermez ta bouche, et ecoute-moi (eres un estúpido Camus, cierra tu boca, y escúchame). Camus se quedó en silencio.

-parle-vite (habla rápido). Antoin prefirió cambiar al griego, ya que ese era el idioma oficial de los santuarios.

-Eo ha tenido una premonición, parece que no sobreviviré esta batalla. La voz de Camus cambió de fúrica a incrédula - ¿me llamas porque un chiquillo tuvo unos malos sueños? Preguntó ecéptico.

-no son sueños cualquiera, Eo de Ezilla es profeta, ya lo sabes Muss. El apodo de su infancia ablandó al acuario mayor –Toin ¿Qué crees que? Antoin interrumpió la pregunta de su hermano.

-no lo se Muss, parece que son los sirvientes de Ares, vienen sus 7 generales, se supone que por el pasado…dejamos de tener relaciones fraternas con ustedes, pero tu…tu eres mi hermano. Camus desvió el tema, no quería hablar de fraternidad con su gemelo en ese momento.

- ¿Qué atacarán primero? Preguntó, Antoin se mostró dolido, el esperaba que entendiera que su espíritu había gritado por su gemelo perdido, que su ausencia le pesaba y que lo necesitaba a horrores, se tragó su rato de ternura, y espondió con tono de general.

-creemos que vendrán primero por el santuario nuestro, si no pueden con esto, irán por ustedes, supongo, pero no estamos seguros. Camus asintió.

-gracias por la información general, lo tendré en cuenta, le avisaré a su Ilustrísima. Antoin tembló.

-Camus, hay algo que no me gusta de Arles ¿quieres tener cuidado? Camus bufó.

-es el patriarca, no hay nada malo en el. Defendió, Antoin suspiró.

-lo que digas Mus… dijo Antoin afligido.

- ¿eso era todo lo que querías decirme? Preguntó Camus, Antoin asintió audiblemente.

-bien no… el menor interrumpió al mayor –eres mi hermano, a pesar de todo, incluso del accidente de papá, te amo Muss. Sin dejarle tiempo a responder, Antoin colgó el teléfono, sintiendo que esa sería la última vez, que hablaría con su gemelo.

Camus miró su celular inexpresivo, unas lágrimas soltarias rodaron por sus mejillas pero las limpió enseguida, la puerta de su cuarto sonó.

-pase. Dijo sin importarle.

-hey Muss. Dijo una alegre y vivaracha voz, Camus alzó la cabeza, miró a Milo recargado en la pared.

-hola hermanazo, te fuiste de Grecia sin avisar, eres un cara dura. Señaló Milo divertido –ah, hola Milo, debía supervisar unas cosas acá. Dijo Camus, Milo lo miró.

-te ves afectado ¿pasó algo? Preguntó con tacto –Toin me llamó. Dijo Camus afligido, Milo alzó las cejas, desde la muerte de Michel, ellos se habían dejado de tratar por sus apodos de infancia.

- ¿Qué quería Toin? Preguntó Milo –advertirme de un peligro, que llegará a su santuario, aparentemente, Ares va a empezar los ataques por allí. Milo asintió.

-bien, eso es malo para el. Camus asintió mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los de su amigo.

-parece que el pupilo de Dimitri, tuvo una visión, donde solo quedaba una marina viva. Milo sonrió.-eso es extraño, seguro el niño ve mucha televisión. Camus alzó y bajó los hombros.

-Ezilla es el profeta de Poseidón. Milo asintió –seguro solo, es un sueño Muss, no hay de que preocuparse. Camus suspiró.

-eso espero. Dijo –vamos a Novosibirks, te divertirás, te caerá bien un trago y bailar. Camus le dirigió una triste sonrisa a su amigo, se levantó y se dirigió afuera con Milo.

Una sombra caminaba por el santuario de Athena, todo mundo le deseaba las buenas noches y esta, solo respondía con inclinaciones de cabeza, llevaba una vasija repleta con sangre de 7 traidores, que habían sido decapitados en presencia de la figura en la mañana, salió del santuario hacia un lado solitario.

-por fin, tengo los elementos necesarios. Dijo la voz como un gruñido, la persona se bajó la capucha, saludó una melena gris larga hasta la cintura, tenía una túnica negra con rojo, que combinaba con sus ojos rojos a la perfección, vació el ánfora haciendo un cículo de sangre.

-vengan a mi, generales de los ejércitos, vengan, sean la perdición del santuario marino. Se vieron 7 luces rojas, 7 armaduras en rojo sangre aparecieron, al lado de ellas 7 chicos.

-se ve imponente señor. Dijo el primero de cabellos rosa hasta los hombros y ojos azules –me alegro de verte, Kaina de pena. El joven recogió su armadura, que en su pose totémica parecía una mujer llorando desgraciada.

-señor, excelente vasija escogió esta vez. Dijo un rubio de ojos rojos, con el cabello hasta los pies –lo se Leo de miseria. La pose totémica de su armadura, era un hombre vestido con harapos, con el rostro consumido y una expresión de hambre en la mirada.

-oh, señor, dígame que esta vez, mataremos indiscriminadamente. El hombre, sonrió –así lo harán, Leonora de sadismo. La mujer de cabellos morados y ojos verdes, sonrió con un látigo rojo, la pose totémica de su armadura, era un hombre con el látigo y una expresión de crueldad en la mirada.

-me agrada escuchar eso mi señor, ya nos habíamos aburrido mucho esperando. Dijo un hombre de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojos, Ares rió –Drácula de crueldad, me encanta tu sinceridad. El hombre tenía una espada roja y su mirada decía, que realmente iba a disfrutar ese acto.

-señor, será un placer, volver a matar a su servicio. Ares sonrió con sadismo –Aquiles de ira, me encanta escucharlo. El pelinegro, de ojos azules, que usaba un mechón tapando uno de sus ojos sonrió, su forma totémica, era un demonio con 4 brazos y rostro de absoluta y letal ira.

-esto será interesante. Dijo el gemelo del anterior hombre, con una armadura que mostraba a una arpía –Ian de venganza, bueno que hayas decidido venir. Ian asintió –siempre vendré a derramar sangre mi señor. Una niña pequeña, de cabellos azules y ojos morados miraba sonriendo como un ángel de la muerte a Ares.

-Irene de tortura, mi pequeña y sanguinaria niña. Dijo Ares con orgullo paternal.

- ¿para que nos ha convocado señor? Preguntó Ian –deben ir a conquistar el santuario de Poseidón, quiero eliminar a todos mis congéneres de la tierra. Leonora asintió.

-se hará como usted quiera señor, en 7 días, estarán todos muertos. Ares rió con el resto de sus guerreros.

-eso espero. Dijo complacido mirando a sus 7 generales de la muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mas regalos de fin de año ¡otro capi de la historia! ¡Hurra!

Espero les guste y me disculpen si sueltan unas lagrimitas.

¡Gracias sutkii y liluz! ¡Son las mejores chicas!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo historias que las hagan vivir las aventuras de los personajes.

Premonición, preparativos.

Eo se revolvía inquieto en sus cobijas, lloraba y gritaba, golpeaba y pateaba - ¡nooooooooo!¡maestroooooooo!¡noooooooooo! seguía gritando, Dimitri, el cual, solo vestía unos shores llegó y despertó al niño.

-Eo ¿Qué viste Eo? Preguntó el mayor al niño, este lo miró aún con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-usted moría maestro, moría. Dimitri asintió, el estaba acostumbrado a las visiones, la última que tuvo antes de perder el don, eso era señal de que pronto llegaría el nuevo representante de Ezilla, fue: el cuerpo de la señora Odi roto como el de una muñeca, durante años, esa visión lo atormentó, pero como nunca ocurrió, imaginó que solo había sido un sueño, no, una visión.

- ¿en manos de quien? Le preguntó con suavidad, el niño se tapó el rostro.

- ¡no lo se!¡no lo se! Exclamó presa del miedo, Dimitri le acarició la espalda al pequeño.

-ya Eo, respira, vamos, respira. Dijo mientras el niño alzaba la vista, el mayor tomó una camiseta sucia del menor y le secó el rostro.

-vamos a dormir, estás muy alterado. El niño asintió mientras aferraba el cuello del mayor.

Giselle estaba durmiendo desnuda, en su cuarto, había pasado la noche con Kanon, dormía apaciblemente, cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse suavemente, la despertó.

-maestra. Llamó Crisna - ¿Qué pasa Crisna? Son las 2 de la madrugada. Dijo la mujer.

-maestra, lamento molestarla, pero, alguien estuvo en mi cuarto, era una figura pequeña, como la de un niño. Giselle abrió mucho sus ojos.

- ¿la de un niño? Crisna asintió.

-si maestra. Confirmó - ¿Qué quería el infante? Preguntó Giselle, Crisna se apoyó en la pared, ella le hizo señas para que se sentara en la cama.

-lo único que dijo, fue que todos moriríamos. Giselle asintió.

-regresa a dormir, hablaré con los chicos mañana. Crisna asintió se regresó a su dormitorio.

Un llanto se oía en la gran casa de Poseidón, una mujer de largo cabello negro, se removía angustiada en las cobijas.

¡Michel noooooo! ¡Michel! ¡Miiiiicheeeeel! despertaba dando un grito de terror, se abrazaba a si misma -no fue Camus, tampoco Antoin, una sombra mató a mi Michel, una sombra obscura, el había detenido los poderes de mis hijos, los detuvo, los detuvo, pero la sombra, tomó las energías de ambos, las lanzó hacia el, los chicos no lo vieron, una sombra lo mató ¡lo mató! ¡lo mató! ¡una sombra mató a Michel! La puerta del cuarto de la mujer se abrió, una sempiterna joven, pelirroja de ojos azules entró.

-Odette ¿otra vez tienes pesadillas? Preguntó con dulzura, la mujer sollozó amargamente.

Desde ese horrible 11 de marzo, tengo pesadillas todas las noches señora, siempre es lo mismo, con la muerte de Mich, de mi Mich. Anfitrite se acercó a Odette y le acarició la espalda y los hombros mientras espasmos de llanto la recorrían.

-mi Mich, mi amado Michel. Era lo único que podía decir, la pelirroja intuyó que la pelinegra había visto algo mas.

Ya sabes ¿Quién mató a Michel de Acuario? Ella, al igual que su protectora, sabía que ninguno de los gemelos había matado a su padre, Odette lo sabía por intuición, Anfitrite, por certeza.

Si, creo que si. Dijo Odette, Anfitrite la abrazó.

Lo extraño tanto en las noches, a toda hora, me hacen falta sus miradas y besos señora, sus caricias y sus palabras, escuchar sus risas y sus bromas. Anfitrite asintió.

Querida Odette, no sabes como te entiendo. Odette se incorporó.

Debo ir a hablar con Camus, debo decirle, para que no se sienta culpable, para que recupere la relación con su hermano. Anfitrite asintió.

Lo harás mañana ¿quieres que te cante para dormirte? Odette negó.

Me pondré a entrenar.

Al día siguiente, los generales se reunieron todos en casa de Kanon –otra vez ¿Por qué cada vez que debemos reunirnos lo hacemos en mi casa? Preguntó Kanon aburrido.

-porque cocinas de lo mejor Kanuchis. Dijo Tomas divertido –amamos tus galletitas de avena. Secundó Augusto.

-váyanse al infierno. Dijo Kanon malhumorado, Giselle rió y lo abrazó.

-no les hagas caso. Le murmuró al oído –alto chicos, vamos, dejen las pelis de adultos. Dijo Dimitri.

-esto es serio. Dijeron Antoin y Mauricio a coro, Kanon se enserió.

-Eo ha estado teniendo pesadillas. Dijo Dimitri –eso escuchamos. Dijo Tomas.

-tu aprendiz no ha dejado de meterle miedo a los nuestros. Se quejó Augusto –ya chicos. Dijo Giselle conciliadora.

-vamos a ver muchachos. Dijo Antoin –al parecer, recibiremos visitas. Todos asintieron.

-pero no sabemos en cuanto tiempo. Dijo Kanon –Dimitri debe averiguarlo. Dijo Giselle.

-es verdad. Dijo Antoin.

-haré la lectura y les informaré. Dijo Dimitri –por lo demás. Comenzó Mauricio.

-pienso que a la hora de la batalla, los chicos deberían ser resguardados en el soporte principal. Todos asintieron al comentario.

-buena idea. Dijo Kanon –haré los preparativos necesarios. Dijo Giselle.

-hablaré con la señora Anfitrite, quizás ella, debería ocuparse también de resguardarse. Dijo Tomas, todos asintieron y se dispersaron a cumplir sus tareas.

Odette llegó a la entrada del santuario de Grecia, los guardias atravesaron sus lanzas.

-déjenme pasar, excrementos de la inmundicia. Espetó la mujer enfurecida.

-no pasarás marina. Dijo uno con altivez –el que vive allí, es mi hijo rata venenosa ¡déjame pasar antes de que parta tus malditos huesos! Amenazó la francesa, una voz se oyó detrás de los guardias.

-dejen pasar a la dama. Ricardo de Escorpión se encontraba en la puerta.

-yo la escoltaré y la vigilaré. Los guardias asintieron y descruzaron sus lanzas –basuras. Dijo Odette mientras le lanzaba rayos rojizos a los guardias, le tomó la mano a Ricardo.

-hola Odi. Dijo el, ella asintió con un gesto de cabeza –yo te hacía en isla Milo Ric. Dijo la mujer, el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa mientras caminaban.

-he venido a ver a Milo. Dijo, Odette asintió y subieron en silencio hasta la onceava casa.

-gracias Ric. Dijo Odette, el asintió –Odi…siento lo de…estás…tu estás… ella lo cortó.

-no te preocupes por mi. Dijo, el asintió y se alejó, ella entró a la casa, los pasos de Michel y los fantasmas de sus hijos pequeños jugando al escondite se escuchaban por allí, sus fantasmales risas eran eco de un pasado mas feliz.

-Camus, Camus hijo. El aludido salió de las sombras.

-no debiste venir madre, es peligroso y estaba prohibido que pisaras el santuario, desde hace años. Ella asintió.

-lo se, pero… el la interrumpió –si querías verme, hubieras llamado, no hubiera tenido problemas en bajar a Rodorio a encontrarnos. Ella miraba a su hijo.

-Camus, hijo, escúchame, se que no quieres hablar de esto, pero es necesario. El la miró, ella había comenzado a llorar.

-ninguno de ustedes, mató a su padre hijo, lo hizo una sombra. Camus la interrumpió con sequedad.

-tu no estabas allí mamá, no lo viste. La mujer negó.

- ¡tengo pesadillas todas las noches Michel! ¡con tu padre!¡como muere! ¡esos son mis sueños! Camus se acercó y abrazó a su madre.

-lo lamento, mamá, no lo sabía…yo. Comenzó el Acuario, Odette se aferró a su hijo, era como estar en los brazos de su difunto marido.

-una guerra se acerca, los pronósticos de Ezilla son de lo peor, quiero que hables con tu hermano Camus. El negó.

-no puedo. Dijo, Odette lo miró –claro que puedes Camus, hazlo, te lo suplico. El negó.

-mamá, no me pidas eso. Dijo - ¡deja tu maldito orgullo!¡deja el orgullo de pensar que el tuvo la culpa!¡o de que la tuviste tu!¡estaba haciendo su deber!¡así como tu hacías el tuyo defendiendo la maldita ánfora!¡si el espíritu de mi señor no hubiera sido encerrado!¡nada de esto estuviera pasando! Camus soltó a su madre, ese gesto le dolió.

-vete. Dijo secamente, Odette le volteó el rostro de una bofetada –tu hermano y yo, tenemos probabilidades de morir, no te importa ¡no te importa perdernos para no tener que enfrentar la situación!¡deja de esconderte Michel!¡deja de esconderte! Bramó la mujer, Camus formó un poder azul.

-vete. Odette sonrió - ¿vas a atacar a tu propia madre?¿tan cobarde te has vuelto? Camus dudó, esta reflejada en sus ojos.

-me iré, no te preocupes. Dijo la mujer, le dio la espalda, lo miró por encima del hombro –recuerda que soy tu madre y te amo Camus, te amo tanto como a tu hermano, mi corazón, se partió en 3 pedazos principales, tu, tu hermano y tu padre, ojalá fueras valiente en cuanto se refiere a ir y cruzar unas palabras con Antoin, el te ama también, a pesar…de lo…de lo de tu padre. Dijo la mujer, se alejó con la cabeza gacha, Camus se sentó bajo una columna de su casa, se puso las manos en el rostro, comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

Los niños, corrían y jugaban, a la ere, estaban muy felices y se divertían mucho, cuando vieron a una niña de cabellos azules y ojos morados con una armadura roja, los niños dejaron de comportarse como niños y se pusieron en guardia.

-que divertido. Dijo la niña de 9 años –son muy lindos marinitas. Eo la miraba.

- ¿Quién eres tu? Preguntó –soy Irene de Tortura, una de los generales de Ares. Byan abrió mucho los ojos.

-pero…eres una niña como nosotros. Dijo, Irene asintió –así es, obtuve mi armadura a los 8 asesinando a mi maestro, era muy cruel, ya saben, demasiado, así que…lo maté, fue vigorizante, lo encerré en una doncella de hierro cuando estaba medio muerto, lo demás fue historia. Eo tembló.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí? Preguntó Sorrento mostrando su flauta transversa, Irene rió, su infantil risa, contrastaba con la crueldad de su mirada.

- ¿vas a acabarme con una flauta? Mmm suena entretenido, creo que reclamaré a tu maestro. Sorrento se puso pálido.

-no, no he venido a matarlos, por ahora no, he venido a darles un mensaje. Crisna se adelantó –no te tenemos miedo. Pero era mentira, todos temblaban, Irene rió.

-si claro…en fin, el mensaje es: que dentro de 4 días, vendremos a jugar con ustedes, en 7 los mataremos y colgaremos sus cabezas en los pilares como faros para la muerte de los dioses. Todos se quedaron de piedra, Eo comenzó a llorar.

-no llores niño, prometo que no te dolerá…demasiado. Dijo Irene feliz mientras desaparecía, las 4 criaturas, corrieron asustadas hacia sus maestros.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡tengan ustedes! ¡Otro capi de la historia!

Espero les guste, ya estamos a punto de comenzar el rodeo, ya se, eso sonó muy vaquero ¡pero es verdad!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un alucinante REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les revelo datos creados por mi para complementar los hechos.

Secuestro de Julián.

Kanon y Giselle yacían acostados, entrelazados después de una amorosa batalla, cuando 5 criaturitas entraron corriendo como un gran huracán - ¡maaaaaaeeeestrooooooo! Gritaron las 5 vocecitas, Kanon y Giselle se despertaron aturdidos, se intentaron desenredar pero solo consiguieron enredarse mas, los niños entraron, el pequeño Sorrento los miró interesado.

¿Qué hacían? Les preguntó, ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron –jugábamos al enrrollado. Dijo Kanon, Eo se animó.

- ¡que divertido! ¿podemos jugar? Preguntó feliz, Kanon y Giselle dijeron a coro un rotundo "¡no!" y los niños pusieron caras largas.

-ustedes no estaban jugando afuera ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Giselle, Crisna la miró.

-buenooooo, estábamos jugando la ere, cuando vimos a una niña extraña, de cabellos azules y ojos morados, tenía como unos 9 años que tenía una armadura roja. Kanon y Giselle, pasaron de un fuerte rojo a un blanco gasparím, Byan los miró

-si, le preguntamos que hacía aquí ¡y le dijimos que no teníamos miedo! Sorrento asintió –me adelanté para enfrentarla con mi flauta, y ella dijo que era muy divertido y que reclamaría a mi maestro. Kanon asintió.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba la niña? Preguntó –Irene, de Tortura. Respondió Izaack mirándolo fijamente.

-luego le dijimos que no teníamos miedo. Dijo Sorrento –pero realmente, estábamos temblando. Dijo Crisna –ella dijo que no nos mataría y que cuando lo fuera a hacer, bueno ¡trataría de que no nos doliera tanto! Exclamó Eo desolado.

- ¿transmitió algún mensaje? Preguntó Giselle –siiiiii. dijeron . las criaturitas a coro.

- ¿Cuál fue? Preguntaron ella y Kanon al unísono –que dentro de 4 días nos atacarían y que en 7 días ¡todos estaríamos muertos! Y allí, las 5 hermosas criaturitas, no pudieron contener sus lágrimas y se largaron a llorar con toda la fuerza del terror puro, Kanon se deslizó sus shores de dormir, que afortunadamente, había metido bajo su almohada, Giselle, hizo lo mismo con una bata de seda rosa que al igual que Kanon, había escondido bajo la almohada, desde que se habían vuelto maestros de los infantes, habían adoptado esa costumbre, solo por si acaso, y veían como les brindaba frutos.

Calmados chicos. Dijo Kanon –vamos por chocolate y galletas. Se los llevó a la cocina, donde con ayuda de Giselle, calmó a los histéricos niños.

- ¿Por qué cada quien no regresa a su pilar? Preguntó Giselle –no hay nadie en casa, estamos solitos. Dijo Byan - ¡yo no me quiero quedar solito en mi pilar! Exclamó Eo retomando el llanto.

-está bien, está bien, se quedarán todos aquí, dormiremos todos aquí ¿de acuerdo? Les preguntó Kanon con dulzura, todos movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente al mismo tiempo, Kanon y Giselle suspiraron.

¿y sus maestros? Preguntaron a coro, Byan miró a los demás.

-niños… dijeron ambos jóvenes en tono amenazador –ellos les dejaron un mensaje en sus celulares. Dijo Sorrento, Kanon y Giselle los tomaron, cada uno escuchó el mensaje, a Kanon se lo dejó Tomas y a Giselle, Antoin.

Mensaje de Tomas: hola ricura, se que vas a tener una noche loca con Giss ruuuuuuaaaaar pero por eso no es que he tomado 5 minutos de mi tiempo, para dejarte esta cuarteta (al fondo se escuchó la voz de Augusto: que le va a lamber la tet…) ¡cállate zoopenco! En fin, Kanon, nos vamos de fiesta y necesitamos que les des a los niños un vistazo, se quedaron jugando por allí, pero asegúrate de que se laven los dientes y se vayan a dormir, te los dejamos cenados ¡para que veas que no somos tan malos! Ya pedimos permiso a la abuelita Barbie, nos autorizó a salir ¡adiós muñeco!¡no me extrañes demasiado!.

Mensaje de Antoin: hola novia de mentiras, se que esta noche me montarás los cuernos, que podemos hacer, Gisy cariño, los chicos y yo, nos vamos de fiesta, ya hablamos con la abuelita Barbie y dijo que si (Mauricio se escucha al fondo: ¡muévete Toin!) ¡ya va Mau!¡cállate!¡esto es importante!...ejem, perdón Gisy, en fin ¿puedes echarle un vistazo a los niños? Se quedaron jugando la ere, ya los dejamos cenados, pero por favor, acuéstalos, y léele a Sorrento, ya sabes que sinó, no se duerme ¡te debo una cariño!¡te haré la manicura y la pedicura! Gracias amorcito ¡muuuuuaaaack!.

Kanon y Giselle suspiraron –la que les toca cuando regresen, ingratos. Dijeron a coro, miraron a los niños, que los miraban con caritas angelicales.

-bien niños, haremos una pijamada en la sala, Kanon irá por sus pijamas, mientras yo, les prepararé chocolate y leemos un cuento. Todos asintieron.

-maestra Giselle. Llamó Byan - ¿si Byan? Preguntó la rubia - ¿puede el maestro Kanon traer a Filipo? Kanon miró a Giselle preocupado.

- ¿Quién es Filipo? Preguntó –el peluchito que le regalé por su cumpleaños. Respondió la mujer, Kanon asintió –te traeré a Filipo. Dijo con simpleza mientras iba a la velocidad de la luz, a cumplir el mandado.

Antoin y los demás, estaban en una discoteca ateniense, Mauricio y Antoin habían conseguido un par de modelos play boy, iban a lo mejor de lo mejor, los demás, bailaban y bebían alegremente, los santos no son dados a las borracheras, se les enseña a disfrutar de todo con moderación, estaban en eso, cuando una mujer entró, tomó a Dimitri de la mano, con un seductor:

¿quieres bailar guapo? Elmarina se resistió –detecto cosmos dentro de ti ¿Quién demonios eres? Le preguntó a la chica de belleza excepcional, de cabellos morados y ojos verdes, que llevaba una pulsera roja, en la cual, se veía reflejado un látigo.

-soy Leonora de Sadismo, y tu, pasarás dentro de 4 días a engrosar las filas del dios Hades. Dimitri rió.

Hueles a cadáver Leonora, hasta tu aliento destella la putrefacción de la muerte, lárgate antes de que desgastes mi poca paciencia y te parta los huesos uno por uno. Ella rió.

-me gustas bello ruso, tu serás mi juguete, seré yo, la que te despedace lentamente, recuérdalo, en 4 días llegaremos para allá y los acabaremos en 7, 1 por 1, ya sabes, para no aburrirnos tanto. Dijo la mujer mientras desaparecía, los demás se acercaron a Dimitri.

- ¿Quién era ella? Preguntó Augusto –un mensajero de Ares. Dijo el rubio.

- ¿las cosas en casa están bien? Preguntó Mauricio, Dimitri asintió –si no lo estuvieran, créeme que ya nos hubieran avisado. Todos asintieron.

-es mejor, regresar. Dijo Antoin –ya no me siento cómodo en este lugar, me preocupa el estado de Sorrento. Todos asintieron a la propuesta de Antoin y regresaron de inmediato, hacia el santuario marino.

A la

Mañana siguiente, tras recibir 5 minutos, de la protesta general de Kanon y Giselle y dejar a los niños, con Odette entrenando, los 7 se reunieron con Anfitrite.

-los niños me contaron en el desayuno, la experiencia con Irene de Tortura. Dijo la sempiterna joven, Kanon sostenía la vasija, donde había sido encerrado el poder de Poseidón, el ganador de la guerra, encerraba los poderes del otro en un sitio determinadopor un periodo mínimo de 50 años, pero no máximo de 250 años, por lo cual, cuando ocurrió el primer incidente con Ares (el robo del tridente) este juntó el espíritu que descansaba en el tridente con el poder encerrado en la vasija de Athena, como ellos 2, protegen elementos a fines: la guerra, solo que uno es la guerra brutal y la otra, la guerra justa, pueden anularse y reactivarse sus encantamientos entre si, es por esa razón, que el alma de Poseidón fue sellada sin sus poderes, pero claro, aceptando la ley de su hermano Zeus, Poseidón fue astuto, separó una parte de su espíritu para poderse reencarnar separado de sus recuerdos y poderes, a la edad de 7 años, el sello que aprisionaba sus poderes se rompería, uniéndolo todo en su cuerpo, y ya, la persona que el espíritu había creado, tenía 7 y estaba lista.

Ya el contenedor está listo. Dijo Kanon, la joven sonrió.

-se llama Julián Kanon, Julián. Repuso con dulzura –lo necesitamos. Dijo Giselle, Anfitrite asintió.

-si, alguien debe ir por el. Dijo simplemente –yo iré. Se ofreció la rubia, la pelirroja asintió.

-al final de la reunión querida Giselle, quiero saber si ¿han interceptado a algún general de Ares? Dimitri asintió.

-si, ayer en la discoteca, interceptamos a una. Antoin negó –mas bien, ella nos interceptó, parece que estaba buscándonos. Mauricio asintió al dicho de su amigo.

- ¿se ha prevenido al santuario de Athena? Preguntó Anfitrite, todos asintieron mirando a Toin.

-yo lo hice, a un miembro de la orden dorada. Repuso el joven –lo que Toin quiso decir, fue que llamó a su hermano. Dijo Dimitri, todos asintieron.

-sabemos que la situación ha sido provocada por Ares, desde la muerte del querido Shion, el santuario de Athena, rompió toda relación con nosotros, sin embargo, allí tienen amigos, hermanos. Señaló Anfitrite mirandoa Kanon y Antoin –los cuales la pasarían muy mal con toda esta situación. Todos asintieron.

-los niños me dijeron que en 4 días llegarían nuestros enemigos. Continuó Anfitrite, todo mundo repitió el gesto anterior –ya solo nos quedan 3 días, debemos reforzarlo todo, poner a salvo a los habitantes de las ciudades, resguardarlo todo. Todos mundo asintió.

-Augusto y yo, podemos dividirnos las ciudades de las sirenas y tritones. Dijo Dimitri –Mauricio y yo, las de marinians. Dijo Tomas.

-nosotros buscaremos a Poseidón. Dijeron Antoin y Giselle, Anfitrite asintió.

-yo dispondré todo lo necesario para que usted, Odette, su aprendiza y los niños esté durante la batalla en el soporte principal. Dijo Kanon, Anfitrite asintió.

-te lo agradezco mucho Kanon. Dijo la joven, el asintió y cada quien, se fue a realizar su tarea.

Una

Niña rubia,estaba sentada al lado de Odette –maestra. La llamó por fin, la mujer, que había mantenido la mirada perdida observando a los niños la miró.

-maestra, la siento muy afligida. Dijo la pequeña –estoy bien Titis, no te preocupes. Dijo la mayor, la niña miró el cielo marino.

-maestra, las aguas susurran. Dijo la pequeña –lo se. Dijo la mujer acariciándole la cabeza.

-susurran cantos de sangre y muerte. La niña asintió.

-tengo miedo maestra, creo que no saldremos vivos de esta. La mujer endureció su mirada.

Nada de pensar eso Titis, si piensas que has perdido una batalla, sin haberla luchado siquiera, ya perdiste, porque entonces, no darás tu mejor esfuerzo en la lucha. La niña asintió, le sonrió a su maestra.

Anda a pelear con los niños. Dijo Odette, Titis asintió y se alejó feliz a entrenar con los infantes.

Camus, estaba acostado en su cama, mirando a la nada, cuando Milo entró seguido del resto de la comitiva, excepto Aioria, Saga, quien había desaparecido y Aioros quien había muerto hace 7 meses por traición a Athena y al santuario, Milo llevaba una bandeja con un caldo de pollo, unos tortelinis de pato, una porción de queso azul, un jugo de moras y una generosa porción de una torta de queso hecha por el, Camus alzó la mirada.

-hola hermano. Saludó Milo - ¿Qué hacen aquí? Preguntó Camus deprimido –ya nos dieron las malas nuevas. Dijo Mu, Camus se sentó.

-estamos preocupados por ti. Dijo Shaka –no has salido de tu casa en 4 días. Dijo Afrodita, Máscara asintió.

-bien, eso es malo. Dijo Aldebarán –no me he sentido bien. dijo Camus, quien tomó la bandeja de Milo en silencio, se armó con la cuchara y comenzó a comer.

-se que discutiste con tu madre. Dijo Máscara, todos asintieron –fue por Antoin y el asunto de nuestro padre. Dijo Camus.

-ella insiste en que no fue ninguno. Agregó con rapidez al ver que sus hermanos de armas, abrían la boca para decir algo –insiste en que fue una sombra. Todos asintieron, Shaka preguntó con tacto.

- ¿y lo crees tu? Camus se encogió de hombros –no se que creer, no quiero creer que fue Toin…pero tampoco me hace gracia creer que fui yo…quien le dio el golpe fatal a nuestro padre, la sombra, lo facilitaría todo. Shura asintió.

-es cierto, ayudaría. Camus asintió mientras engullía el caldo –mamá dice que eso fue lo que mató a papá. Shaka asintió –deberías darle el beneficio de la duda. Dijo.

Camus negó –fue solo un sueño Shaka, nada mas. Aldebarán negó –pudo haber sido un sueño real Camus, hondando en el pasado. Sugirió, Camus se impacientó.

- ¡pero ella no estubo allí! Exclamó Camus, Mu asintió –Camus ¿no has pensado que ese sueño podría ser una manifestación de nuestra diosa? Dándole la respuesta a tu madre. Todos asintieron, Camus meditó.

-ciertamente, podría serlo. Dijo por fin –arriba esos ánimos. Dijo Milo –si, termina eso y vámonos a Brasil. Dijo Aldebarán de buen talante, todos asintieron.

- ¿algo mas que sepas Camus? Preguntó Afrodita.

-Toin me llamó el otro día, insistió en que Ares atacaría el santuario marino con sus 7 generales de guerra. Todo mundo lo miró –si el lo dice, debe ser verdad. Dijo Shura por fin.

-pero que la información, no llegue a oídos de Arles. Máscara se extrañó - ¿Por qué dijo eso? Preguntó.

-no dijo. Respondió Camus en defensa a su gemelo –quiere decir: que hay que prepararnos para la batalla. Dijo Afrodita.

-por si acaso. Dijo Milo - ¿en cuantos días llegan? Preguntó Mu.

-no estoy seguro. Dijo Camus –bueno, lo llamarás y le preguntarás. Dijo Afrodita –no pienso hacerlo. Dijo Camus con fiereza engullendo el trozo de queso azul.

-no lo hagas, nos prepararemos y punto. Dijo Máscara, todos asintieron, Camus terminó sus alimentos.

-gracias chicos, haré un pequeño bolso, ir a Brasil, no nos hará mal. Dijo y preparó un rápido bolso para irse en unas vacaciones robadas a Brasil.

En la residencia de la familia Solo, un pequeño niño jugaba, valga la redundancia, solo, cuando se escuchó una flauta, el niño quedó bajo el poder de ella enseguida, se acercó a la verja del jardín y la saltó, delante de el, estaba una mujer rubia, con ojos azules, al lado de un chico de cabellos y ojos azules, que tocaba la flauta.

-mi señor. Dijo la mujer arrodillándose ante el niño hipnotizado –necesito que despierte por un momento, necesitamos su bendición en la guerra. Los ojos del niño brillaron en azul.

-te escucho Giselle de Crisaor, vamos a Atlantía, estoy enterado de la situación. Giselle sonrió y cargando al niño, se fue con un feliz Antoin de regreso al mar.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡como regalo atrasado de reyes!¡les doy!¡otro capi!

Preparando por fin el comienzo de la guerra.

¡Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un formidable REVIEW! S

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de mi mente.

La llegada de los generales.

Cuando Anfitrite vio al niño que Giselle llevaba en brazos, sonrió –alegría verlo, señor. Dijo la pelirroja –hola Anfitrite, que gusto. Dijo Poseidón ya con su mirada normalizada en perfecto azul, la puerta se abrió y 5 criaturitas, entraron a toda carrera.

¡el es Poseidón! Exclamó Eo –no juegues. Dijo Sorrento –es un niño, como nosotros. Añadió Byan.

-eso no importa. Dijo Julián –yo soy Poseidón. Todos lo miraron fijamente.

-no es cierto. Dijo Crisna, Julián lo miró molesto.

Dudas de mi ¿acaso tu dudas de mi? Preguntó, Crisna negó –no es que dude de ti, es que…eres un niño, y se supone que los dioses son grandes y fuertes. Eo asintió.

¡como los ángeles cristianos! El resto asintió, Anfitrite sonrió.

Mis niños, no es que el no sea su señor, todos hemos nacido, algunos ya como adultos, que es el caso de los dioses y otros como bebés, pero como ellos quieren experimentar el milagro del nacimiento y del crecimiento, por eso eligen nacer como cualquier humano y tener su fase de niñez y adolescencia. Todos los niños la miraron.

-pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene de divertido ser bebé? Preguntó Byan –todos los bebés babean, lloran y se hacen encima. Julián los miró –el amor. Dijo por fin, el resto de los niños lo miraron.

Saber que hay alguien que cuida de ti con amor y devoción, que te ama tanto, que no le disgustan esas tareas, que es capaz de quererte como estés y que cuando hagas las cosas, ella te ayudará a resolverlas y a arreglar lo que se puede con cariño. Sorrento asintió –mi mamá. Dijo, todos asintieron igual, Anfitrite asintió.

Pues bienvenido, señor, es un gusto conocerlo. Dijo Byan - ¡juguemos al escondite!¡el señor cuenta! exclamó Eo, los niños se llevaron a Julián.

Era inevitable.l e dijo Anfitrite a un atribulado Antoin –déjalos jugar, ya vendrá a concretar con nosotros. Antoin asintió.

Iré por los demás. Dijo mientras tras hacer una venia, salía de la sala.

Al finalizar la reunión, Antoin regresó a su casa, el pequeño Sorrento estaba sentado en la sala con un oso polar en su regazo.

¿Qué pasó Sorrento? El niño miró al mayor con sus ojitos grandes por el miedo –maestro Toin, tuve una pesadilla, donde usted estaba en un charco de sangre. Dijo por fin, Antoin se sentó al lado de su discípulo y lo abrazó.

-eso no va a pasar, querido Sorrento, sobreviviré. El niño rompió a llorar - ¿y si no lo hace?¿si me deja solito?¿que voy a hacer? Antoin le secó las lágrimas –nunca te dejaré solo, querido Sorrento y si, si llegara a morir, lo cual, es improbable, te garantizo que mi espíritu siempre estará contigo. El niño lo miró con esperanza - ¿lo jura? Preguntó –lo juro. Respondió Antoin.

- ¿de veritas?¿de veritas? Repreguntó el niño –de veritas, de veritas. Respondió el mayor.

Gracias maestro Toin, eres un papá genial. Al mayor se le cristalizó la mirada, le dio un beso en la frente al menor y lo llevó a su cuarto, como pocas veces lo hacía, Sorrento ya dormía solo, pero de vez en cuando, le gustaba dormir con su

maestro.

Al día siguiente, se reunieron las marinas –los niños han estado muy inquietos. Dijo Giselle –demasiado para mi gusto. Dijo Kanon.

-bueno, por si acaso, debemos hacer una promesa. Dijo Dimitri, todo mundo lo miró –no te vas a poner dramático ¿verdad? Preguntó Mauricio –no es dramatismo. Dijo Augusto, todos asintieron.

-las visiones de Ezilla son exactas. Dijo Tomas –así es. Dijo Antoin.

-bien ¿Cuál es la promesa? Preguntó Augusto –que el que quede vivo, cuidará a los demás,y los entrenará para que obtengan sus escamas. Propuso el menor de los gemelos acuario, Mauricio rió, Antoin le dio un puñetazo.

-no te burles maldita sea, Eo es quien tiene las visiones ahora, yo no desconfiaría de el. Espetó, Mauricio se levantó –si todos piensan que van a morir adelante, muéranse de una vez, no voy a escuchar diálogos tontos de películas clásicas. Anunció mientras se alejaba.

-es un idiota. Dijo Giselle –tiene mas miedo que el resto de nosotros. Aseguró Augusto, Kanon asintió.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Toin. Dijo, el resto se adhirió a la promesa –perfecto, vamos a resguardar a los niños y a la sacerdotisa. Dijo Giselle, todos asintieron y se levantaron dispuestos a cumplir con su deber.

Una niña rubia lloraba - ¡no quiero hacerlo maestra Odi!¡no quiero entrar al soporte con los mocosos! Odette la miraba –no es tu decisión Titis, yo ya lo he decidido, eres mi alumna y harás lo que yo te ordene. La niña negaba mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

¡no quiero hacerlo!vociferó –es eso o lo hago yo a la fuerza ¿no ves que es para protegerte? Preguntó Odette con severidad.

¡no!¡usted solo quiere separarnos! espetó la niña - ¡quiere separarnos como me separó mi mamá!¡para venderme a ese hombre malo que me tocaba! Gimió desesperada - ¡ya te dije que no! Espetó Odette, la niña la miró.

No quiero separarte de mi por eso, es porque dentro de poco, llegan enemigos, te quiero a salvo. Dijo la mujer - ¡usted dijo que seríamos familia!¡la odio!¡ojalá se muera!¡usted y sus gemelos! La niña hechó a correr, pero un rayo coralino le dió haciéndola caer.

Suficiente. Dijo Odette con tranquilidad pasmosa –intenté que lo hicieras por la buena, harás lo que yo ordene, no se hable mas. Y a rastras, Odette encerró a la niña en el soporte con un gran dolor en su corazón.

Anfitrite estaba en el trono, junto al niño Poseidón –esperaré aquí la llegada de Ares. Dijo el pequeño, la sacerdotisa asintió –será mejor, que la espere con usted señor. Poseidón negó.

-te quiero a salvo. Dijo el infante dios, la pelirroja sonrió –estaré bien, siempre y cuando esté a su lado mi señor. El niño le sonrió.

-de acuerdo Anfitrite, quédate. La pelirroja asintió y sonrió al tiempo que los generales llegaban a buscarla.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el pilar, se vio una luz roja descender.

-ya han llegado. Dijo Kanon por telepatía –solo ha descendido 1. Dijo Dimitri –es porque según ellos, nos liquidarán en 7 días. Dijo Giselle.

-suerte Augusto. Dijo todo mundo mientras Augusto, se escondía en las sombras.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡acá tengan ustedes! Otro buen capi de la historia.

Anuncio de una vez, que se busquen un te de tilo, los pañitos para los mocos, la banda sonora de Shiryu y la de sad broters y se preparen.

Gracias a sutkiimeprincess y a liluz de géminis ¡las principales lectoras de este fic! Los anónimos que me siguen ¡anímense! No muerdo jejejeje.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo buenas historias que se me ocurren.

La sirena como fuente de sangre

Camus estaba en Copa Cavana, junto a los demás, el, Mu y Shaka se sentían incómodos mientras el resto de caballeros dorados, hacían las delicias de las chicas, Máscara, estaba en un rincón con una morena espectacular, la piel cobriza de esa chica, resaltaba con el bronceado de este, Afrodita por su parte, ya tenía medio desnuda a una rusa de bellos ojos grises azulados, Shura no le perdía la pista, Aldebarán bailaba alegremente con cuanta chica le pasara por el frente, Aioria, miraba distraído su alrededor, Milo, había conseguido a una alemana, a la cual, muy disimuladamente según el, le daba duro contra el muro, la verdad era que Camus lo veía muy bien al igual que Mu y Shaka.

-ya me harté. Dijo el francés - ¿A dónde vas? Preguntó el tibetano –lejos de acá. Espetó Camus.

-si el se va, yo no quedo como un aburrido. Dijo Shaka saliendo al igual que Mu, los 3, suspiraron al verse en aire fresco y con el relativo silencio del lugar.

-iré a la playa. Dijo Camus –nosotros iremos al hotel. Dijeron Shaka y Mu, los 3 se despidieron y cada uno, partió hacia su destino, Camus caminaba por las playas solitarias, cuando se vio un inusitado brillo azul en las aguas.

-es para que los terrestres no pasen, algo está pasando en Atlantía. Dijo el caballero, llamó a su armadura y corrió hacia el mar, con la esperanza de poder encontrar un punto donde quebrar las defensas de Poseidón.

Titis, estaba con el resto de los niños, todos estaban callados, se miraban entre si –aparentemente, ya llegó uno. Dijo Eo.

-no puede ser. Dijo Crisna –si, lo es. Dijo Eo.

-tengo miedo por mi maestro. Dijo Sorrento –yo igual. Dijo Byan, Isaack asintió mientras miraba el alrededor.

-Titis no se ve feliz. Dijo Byan –claro que no lo estoy, quisiera estar con mi maestra y no con ustedes, mocosos. Dijo la niña rubia.

-eres una grosera. Dijo Eo –todos estamos aquí, tan asustados como tu. La niña le sacó la lengua, todos se dedicaron a sacarse la lengua mutuamente.

Julián estaba con Anfitrite –el cosmos de Ares intenta entrar. Dijo el niño dios –no lo conseguirá. Dijo la pelirroja mientras lazaba su cosmos, el niño la miró.

-no lo retes por ahora Anfitrite, esperemos el resultado de la guerra. Ella asintió.

-si señor, como usted diga. Dijo mientras aparecía un espejo de agua.

Odette, estaba de pie ante la puerta del templo principal, cuando vio, un destello rojo.

-ha llegado, me sorprende, debería ir al pilar de hipocampo, no a este. Una risa masculina se oyó.

-he venido a intentar cortarle la cabeza a Poseidón y a buscar algo para desactivar sus barreras. Odette rió.

-dime tu nombre maldita niña, quiero ponerte en mi lista de caballeros que he enviado al infierno. El hombre se adelantó, sus cabellos rubios hasta los pies, sus ojos rojos, le sonreía.

- ¿me recuerdas querida? Por mi, fue que te aliaste con los atenienses. Odette estaba pálida, claro que lo recordaba, ella lo había acabado junto a Michel y otros santos y marinas, fue el primer ataque de Ares.

-no, tu estás muerto. Dijo la pelinegra de ojos verdeazulados –estaba querida, estaba, ahora me vengaré de ti, por haberte desecho de mi. dijo el rubio.

- ¡percepción de la miseria! Odette saltó - ¡la trampa de coral! Lanzó, Leo de Miseria rió.

-al igual que con los otros caballeros, esto no sirve 2 veces contra mi. Odette sonrió –no esperaba menos ¡coral argentífero! Leo se miró atrapado - ¡que demonios!¡no puedo moverme! Exclamó, Odette sonrió.

-este es un coral muy especial, como ves, está hecho de plata, fue un regalo de Artemisa a Poseidón por un favor hace tiempo hecho por el, esta es la plata de las sirenas y los marinians. Leo trataba de liberarse.

Maldita golfa ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando murió el bastardo de Michel? He ¡yo te puedo decir como fue! El logró detener la pelea, de tus malditos bastardos, detuvo los poderes, los condensó en la esfera helada, pero mi señor, fue mas hábil y logró romperla, debiste ver ¡con que odio se miraron tus hijos!¡como estuvieron a punto de matarse sobre el cadáver congelado de tu maldito marido! Odette chilló, la muerte de Michel era un hecho que la atormentaba.

¡dagas de coral! Lanzó la mujer, dándole de lleno a Leo de Miseria pero rompiendo su poder.

Eso es lo malo, de las mujeres. Dijo el hombre con gracia - ¡son capaces de enloquecer por amor!¡llanto de miseria! Un rayo rojo en forma de una lágrima interminable golpeó a Odette.

¡quebranto de la esperanza! Ese otro rayo, como un trueno partido por la mitad, le pegó a Odette, quien, se quedó parada en el medio de la arena.

-no hay porque seguir, no hay esperanza. Leo rió –así es golfa, no hay esperanza, morirás, yo te mataré, asfixia de la pena. Odette se puso las manos en el cuello.

Mich…chel…Mich…chel…¡Michel! Gritó, Leo se quedó anonadado.

No es cierto, quien es esa persona que está detrás ¡es Michel de Acuario! La voz susurrante del ex santo se oyó.

Odette querida, no te dejes vencer por este maldito. Ella se dio la vuelta –Mich. Dijo anonadada, el le sonrió, la besó, comenzó a desvanecerse.

Yo siempre estaré contigo, te amo, Odi querida. Susurró su espíritu al difuminarse - ¡maldito cadáver!¡púdrete por siempre en el santuario de Athena!exclamó Leo.

- ¡tu a Michel lo respetas!¡devorar del marinero! Una sirena demonio, horrorosa, se lanzó hacia Leo y comenzó a masticarlo y a arrancarle grandes trozos de carne.

- ¡canción de la locura! Otras sirenas demonio, aproximadamente 5 comenzaron a cantar y los chillidos de dolor de Leo, se convirtieron en alaridos de un loco poseído por el terror.

Vuelves a perder, Leo de Miseria. Dijo la mujer, vio una energía roja que disolvió a la sirena que se comía al general de Ares.

Maldito cobarde. Gruñó Odette con los puños apretados, corrió hacia Leo y le lanzó unas patadas, unos puños, el comenzó a repelerlos con maestría pero con un poco de dificultad.

Una marina corría, sus pasos metalizados se sentían por el suelo de arena y de coral, pasó por un lago donde una sirena demonio esperaba haciéndose la muerta para tomar a algún marinian desprevenido, el pasó de largo, corriendo hacia la casa principal, escuchaba los impactos, veía los destellos coralinos rojizos, y los destellos rojos como la sangre y negros como la noche.

-señora Odi, resista, resista, se lo suplico, señora Odi, no muera, no muera. Repetía el joven como una letanía.

- ¡partición del dolor en la miseria! Lanzó Leo, Odette dio un chillido espantoso, Dimitri apretó mas el paso, pero el chillido no disminuía.

- ¡así es que te tienes que oír perra!¡como la cerda que eres!¡se la primera víctima!¡maldita zorra! Gritaba Leo de Miseria triunfante en contraste con los chillidos de Odette.

- ¡pensaste que volverías a vencerme!¡estabas equivocada golfa del santuario!¡muereeeeee! otro chillido aterrador, Dimitri por fin llegó y la escena lo paralizó, era su visión.

- ¡seeeeñoooooraaa Ooooodiiiiii!¡noooooooooo! gritó el joven mirando los brazos y las piernas en extrañas posiciones, era evidente que la mujer estaba traspasada por el dolor, Leo reía –haí tienes, zoo perra, se el sacrificio que mi señor Ares se merece. Reía de gusto y placer, se dio la espalda, cuando el ataque de Dimitri lo sorprendió.

- ¡aguijón de la abeja reina! Lanzó el rubio, el otro rubio se dio la vuelta y a pesar de recibir daño, no se vio afectado.

-pero ¿Cómo? Preguntó Dimitri, Leo rió divertido

-no es tu turno de morir aún, espera con paciencia. Dijo mientras se alejaba.

- ¡regresa acá!¡maldito estorbo! Pero el llanto de Odette le impidió ir por el maldito, Dimitri miró, a la hermosa sirena, utilizada como fuente de sangre, se arrodilló a su lado y con cuidado, manchando su escama, la tomó en brazos.

-señora Odi, yo lo vi. Dijo el joven quebrándose –no supe como iba a pasar, pero yo lo vi, yo lo vi. Repitió lloranro, Odette abrió sus ojos.

-no…debes…culparte…Dimitri…al…parecer…esto…era…lo…que…las…parcas…me tenían…reservado. El seguía llorando inconsolable.

- ¡yo lo vi señora Odi!¡pude haberlo impedido! Ella rió.

-si…hubieras…podido…hacerlo…habrías…visto…como…lo…derrotabas. Dimitri gimió traspasado por el dolor, una luz dorada se vio y sus ojos se quedaron estancados, en la figura pálida que estaba allí de pie mirando incrédula la situación enfundada en una armadura dorada tan brillante como el sol.

-mamam. Dijo Camus en francés, corrió hacia ellos, Dimitri se apartó - ¡tu l'as tué! Je vais à tuer-toi! (¡tu la mataste!¡yo voy a matarte!) Dimitri retrocedió.

- ¡espera Camus yo no!¡no lo hice yo! Pero el caballero de Acuario, roto y loco de dolor, colocó sus manos en forma de ánfora.

- ¡ejecución Auro…!pero la voz de Odette lo regresó a la realidad.

- arrete-Camus! il n'es pas le person qui m'a tué! (¡detente Camus!¡el no es la persona que me ha matado!) Camus bajó sus manos, corrió a donde su madre estaba en el suelo, la acunó con dulzura, llorando de pena.

-mamá, lo siento, yo no quise, debí estar aquí, mamá, no te mueras, no me dejes, no nos dejes, Toin y yo te necesitamos. Comenzó el hombre, la mujer negó –ya es tarde para mi, querido hijo, el daño ha sido grave. Camus negaba.

-no digas eso mamá, yo voy a curarte ¡voy a curarte!¡rápido Dimitri!¡trae a Toin!¡podremos curarla! Comenzó Camus histérico –Camus, no. Esas solas palabras, hicieron que se detuviera del impulso de ir a buscar a su gemelo, pero no hizo falta, Antoin había llegado con un pálpito en el corazón, y se quedó de piedra al mirar la escena.

- ¡mamá! Exclamó corriendo hacia Camus y Odette, se arrodilló al otro lado, trató de tenerla.

-no la muevas mucho. Dijo Camus con rudeza, Odette los miraba –que…bueno…que…ambos…están…aquí. Susurró –quien lo hizo ¡quien lo hizo! Comenzó Antoin a preguntar a grito parejo, Odette lo miró.

-Leo…de…Miseria…digamos…que…fue…su…ley…del…Taleón. Antoin la miraba con las lágrimas callendo por su rostro.

-lo mataré…¡voy a matarlo! Gritó, una explosión de cosmos a su alrededor, Odette gimió.

- ¡basta Toin!¡lastimas a mamá! Exclamó Camus poniendo orden, Odette miraba a sus hijos.

-quiero que se cuiden, ustedes se tienen ahora a ustedes, no quiero que peleen ni se alejen, ya nos quitaron mucho cuando murió su padre, no dejen que nos quiten mas ahora que ustedes son lo que queda. Camus y Antoin asintieron llorando, derramando su dolor.

-los amo mucho hijos…Camus…Antoin…son…lo…mejor….de….mi…vida…si…tuviera…que…vivir…lo…mismo…lo…haría…para…llegar…a…ustedes. ambos gemelos asintieron, ella sonreía.

-Antoin…no…dejes…que…tu…hermano…se…pierda…en…si…mismo. Antoin asintió –Camus…no…dejes…que…Antoin…deje…de…sonreír. Camus asintió.

-los amo…mucho…mis…niños…siempre…serán…mis..bebés…Michel…querido…allá voy. Odette miró al apartado Dimitri que lloraba solo.

-no…te…culpes…Dimitri…no…podías…hacer…nada. La mujer miró a los 3 jóvenes.

-cu…ide…nse…much…Cam…us…Ant…oin…Dim…itr…i. y tras un suspiro, cerró los ojos.

Mama, mama. Comenzaron a llamar los gemelos - ¡mamáaaaaaaaaa! Gritaron a coro desgarradoramente, Antoin se alejó y comenzó a golpear el suelo en un berrinche hace años ya olvidado, Camus se arrojó sobre el cuerpo inerte de su madre, llorando de pena, Dimitri se abrazó a si mismo.

¡señora Odiiiiii! Gritó presa de un dolor terrible, pero no agónico como el que los gemelos padecían, ambos hombres, lloraron como infantes, tras muchas horas en las que no hicieron mas que llorar, Camus con cuidado acomodó el cuerpo de su madre, con cosmos, curó las heridas, ahora Odette parecía dormida, manchada de sangre si, pero dormida, comenzó a congelarla, Antoin lo miró.

- ¿Qué haces? Preguntó –voy a prepararla, para…para. Las lágrimas volvieron a anegar los ojos de Camus el pensó que lo había llorado todo, pero aparentemente, no era así.

No la puedes enterrar arriba. Dijo Antoin –lo se. Dijo Camus entrecortadamente –pero, ella, que, quería, es, estar co, con pap, papá. Dimitri asintió.

-lo están Camus, déjame ayudarte, vamos a hacerlo nosotros 3. Dijo, ambos gemelos asintieron y con el general de Ezilla llevaron a Odette hacia la gran casa, para prepararla.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia! Espero les guste.

Andrómeda regala a sus lectoras, uniformes de porrista dorados ocre con azul, con un hipocampo en la pechera de la camisa y en uno de los pliegues de la falda, con pompones azul con dorado ocre ¡para que animen a Augusto!¡con todo su corazón!

Gracias a: liluz de géminis y a tsukiimeprincess, por ser las 2 mas fieles lectoras de esta historia ¡muchas gracias! Al resto ¡anímense! No como gente, solo comida.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los frutos de mi bien cuidada imaginación.

Augusto y Leo, lucha de titanes.

Leo de Miseria caminaba contento, si había algo que pudiera alegrarle la existencia, eran los gritos de las víctimas y los de la bastarda que murió, eran satisfactorios, pero mas, lo eran los gritos de sus hijos, de esos malditos, que nunca debieron haber nacido.

FLASH BACK.

Cuando Leo, no servía a su señor Ares, adoraba pasear por las calles de París, una costumbre excelente, con su belleza encantadora y gran porte, podría conquistar a quien quisiera, en eso iba pensando, cuando tropezó.

-disculpe ¿acaso usted necesita un bastón señor? Le preguntó una pelinegra ojos verdeazulados –no, no señorita, disculpe, iba distraído. Dijo el joven.

-se le nota, parece que su ego lo dominaba señor. Dijo la joven de largo cabello negro hasta la cintura, algo rojizo destelló en uno de sus brazos, brazalete de orden, el lo conocía bien, tenía uno idéntico en tamaño, pero muy distinto, esa era una de las razones, por las cuales, utilizaba manga larga.

- ¿puedo invitarle un café señorita?... preguntó el –Odette, Odette Saint-Clair. Respondió ella –tiene un hermoso nombre señorita Odette y ¿que dice?¿me acepta? Ella miró por detrás de si, un hombre corría rápidamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

- ¡Odi!¡no te alejes así!¡el no llegará mas temprano porque tu lo hagas! Ella asintió.

-lo se Eric, me has hablado tanto de tu amigo Michel, no puedo esperar a conocerlo. Eric sonrió –vamos Odi, andando. Dijo, ella se despidió de el.

-ya será en otra ocasión señor… -Leo, Leo Aslan. Respondió Leo, porque negar que era sueco, un sueco muy guapo en su opinión, pero la mujer, no se veía deslumbrada, ni siquiera, atraída, eso lo enfureció, el no perdió tiempo y le dio un papelito con su número –si quiere hablar conmigo. Ella se detuvo, le dio otro papelito y tras despedirse, siguió con su camino.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Después de eso, se había dedicado a espiarla, que sorpresa, cuando descubrió que con quien se iba a reunir, era nada mas y nada menos con Michel de Acuario, que disgusto, cuando vio como ellos prácticamente encajaron como un par de piezas de rompecabezas, como si fueran 2 mitades de un maldito medallón de esos que hay que unir, horrible, cuando se dio cuenta, que la mujer era marina de Poseidón ¡la sirena para ser específico! Por Ares y su mala suerte, que eso no le podía pasar a el, siguió caminando, ya veía el pilar, recordó los meses de preparativos, cuando ellos se dedicaron a atacar ciudades, esperaba ver a Michel de Acuario, en el punto donde le tocaba, HadisAbeba, pero no, la vio a ella.

FLASH BACK.

Leo gustoso se dedicaba a destrozar una casa y a masacrar a sus miembros, cuando un rayo coralino lo detuvo –no te cansas general de Miseria, eres la peor calaña del universo. Leo se dio la vuelta, el corazón se le paralizó.

-Odette. Dijo, ella lo miraba, fría su expresión –no puedo creer que tu, seas el general de Miseria Leo. El rió.

-quien diría que serías la golfa de Poseidón, dime querida ¿ya te ha poseído espiritualmente? Ese es el trabajo de todas las sirenas, dejarse montar como potrillas indómitas por su dios. Odette dio un paso hacia adelante –mi dios será un promiscuo, un mujeriego, pero el, nos ha respetado a todas sus guardiana y sacerdotisas, la que acepta su toma espiritual, es por libre elección ¡burbujas de coral! Lanzó Odette, Leo esquivó.

- ¡esto no me asusta sirenita!¡vas a tener que hacer algo mejor! Exclamó…la pelea siguió, no podía creer que una mujer, le estuviera haciendo eso, Odette había roto su armadura, lo tenía donde quería, justo para dar el golpe de gracia.

- ¡explosión musical! Exclamó, el sonido mas hermoso, acompañado por un brillo tornasolado, comenzó a juntarse a su alrededor, mientras Leo aguantaba estoicamente el dolor, pues, no le daría el gusto de verlo gritar, una energía dorada se vio.

-Odi ¿estás bien? Preguntó un peli azul de armadura dorada, ojos azul zafiro, que en ese momento, parecían cielo líquido, ella sonrió y se acercó.

-si Mich, estoy bien. Respondió - ¿Por qué viniste? Le preguntó abrazándolo, regresándole el abrazo que el le había dado.

-Ricardo me dijo que te habían seleccionado, el acabó con la sombra de este infeliz, me dijo que acabarías tu con el real, temí perderte. Odette se cruzó de brazos, como le complació el gesto de ira en la mirada, el hombre había cometido un grave error.

- ¿supones que no podría deshacerme de el por ser mujer? Michel de Acuario negó.

-no, yo no quise decir eso, eres muy fuerte, te he visto entrenar. Ella alzó una ceja - ¿entonces? Preguntó, Michel suspiró y tomó aire.

-Odette de Sirena, se que no es el momento, pero si algo me pasa cuando enfrente a la Tortura, yo quisiera que sepas, que lo que siento por ti, es mas que una amistad, si, se que hemos estado saliendo como amigos solo 3 meses, pero en esos 3 meses siento que te conozco y me preguntaba si tu…¿quisieras llevar la relación al siguiente punto? Aunque no lo parezca y digan que el amor a primera vista son tonterías, me enamoré de ti en ese café de París. Te amo Odette, quiero pedir tu consentimiento para que seamos novios. Leo supo en ese momento que había perdido, la mirada de ella, no era desafiante, ni despreciativa, ni nada.

-no lo hiciste, por considerarme débil. Michel negó –cariño, derribaste a Simón de Tauro y a Policarpo en un amistoso ¿Quién te llamaría débil en su sano juicio? Le preguntó, el poder se intensificaba, Odette sonrió.

-si quiero Mich. Dijo acercándose nuevamente, el la abrazó y le levantó el mentón, al tiempo que un brillo tornasolado rodeaba a Leo de Miseria.

- ¡me vengaré!¡te mataré!¡por derrotarme!¡por despreciarme!¡por haberlo aceptado a el! Fueron las palabras que declamó al cielo y al infierno antes de desaparecer en un brillo tornasolado.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Leo llegó al pie del pilar del pacífico norte –sal de allí muchacho, no tengo tiempo para perder. Augusto se dejó ver - ¿usted mató a la señora Odi? Preguntó por fin, sabiendo ya, la respuesta.

-si, lo hice yo ¿Qué vas a hacer?¿vas a llorar como lloraron sus malditos mocosos? Augusto rió.

-no señor, voy a matarlo ¡aliento divino! Lanzó, Leo saltó intentando repeler el ataque, pero este lo alcanzó.

-eres fuerte mocoso, esto será divertido. Dijo riendo, se colocó en posición - ¡llanto de miseria! Un rayo rojo en forma de una lágrima interminable golpeó a Augusto, pero en realidad, no lo afectó.

- ¡como!¡como ha sido esto posible! Augusto sonrió –esta es la pared de viento, no puede ser atravesada con nada, eres torpe, mejor que ella te aplaste. Una masa transparentosa se movía hacia el como una burbuja gigante, Leo no pudo escapar y fue aplastado por la presión, Augusto lo miraba indiferente, casi aburrido.

-eres soberbio, ese es tu peor defecto, morirás por ello. Extendió la palma de su mano y la pared de aire, lo pegó al suelo, pero Leo de Miseria, no se dejó amilanar tan pronto.

- ¡percepción de la miseria! Lanzó a Augusto, rompiendo la pared de aire, el joven alzó una ceja sorprendido.

-vaya, no está tan mal ¡aliento divino! Lanzó hacia el general de Miseria, quien comenzó a dar vueltas, como ropa en lavadora, Augusto suspiró.

-regresa al infierno, maldito infeliz, sufre en el ¡por haber matado a la señora Odi! Leo cayó sangrando, Augusto se acercó y lo comprobó.

-no tardará mucho en morir. Dijo mientras suspiraba.

Arles, había pedido que lo dejaran solo en el santuario, meditaría, por una semana, para conseguir paz en las pequeñas revueltas organizadas por Mu de Aries y Ricardo de Escorpión, los ex caballeros, estaban comenzando a darle muchos dolores de cabeza, desde la muerte de Michel, Ricardo había tenido sospechas de su identidad, de seguir así, debería deshacerse de el, en ceremonia pública, para que nadie olvidara lo que le pasaba a los traidores, que divertido sería torturar a Saga quien estaba maniatado, indefenso dentro de su propia mente, no porque fuera débil mentalmente ni hipnóticamente, una afortunada casualidad de la vida, había permitido que el se hiciera con el control del gemelo mayor sin casi mover los dedos, después de tanta resistencia a invasión, destrucción y control mental, le sorprendía que ese momento…hubiera sido el idóneo para apoderarse de Saga y una vez, hecho eso, con hechos que le dolían al muchacho, fue minando su resistencia, aunque fueras fuerte a la hipnosis y a los ataques mentales como deben ser los guardianes, si hay suficientes hechos dolorosos en la vida de alguien pierde las barreras, y puede ser tan susceptible al control mental como lo fue su querida Afrodita o su querida Artemisa, pensaba en esas cosas, cuando sintió el cosmos de Leo de Miseria empequeñecer.

-así que los bufones de Poseidón, están dándole batalla a mis guerreros, no esperaba menos de ellos. Ares encendió su cosmos, rojo como la sangre y con fuertes palabras, levantó a su guerrero.

Augusto, miraba el cadáver –eres despreciable maldito, los espectros tienen mas honor, del que tu, tendrás jamás. Dijo por fin, repentinamente, sintió el cosmos de un dios envolver al rubio, abrió mucho los ojos, al mirar a Leo de Miseria como si nada hubiera pasado.

-vaya, terminó el medio tiempo. Dijo Augusto –así parece. Dijo Leo enfadado, Agusto le sonrió con socarronería.

-vamos rubiecito, dame tu mejor golpe. Incitó el general de hipocampo - ¡deserción de la miseria! Augusto se vio repentinamente, en un campo desolado –vaya, que horror. Dijo mirando el lugar, vio el rayo rojo, pero no lo pudo esquivar, lo desgarró, bastante, al abrir los ojos, estaba en el suelo del área de su pilar.

-ya no te ves tan feliz, niño bonito. Dijo Leo divertido, Augusto se levantó.

-mas feliz que tu, maldita rata, desde luego ¡vientos huracanados! Lanzó, eso hirió a Leo nuevamente.

- ¡despellejo de la esperanza! El rayo impactó a Augusto, algo verdoso salió de el - ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó –esa es tu esperanza, la voy a ir destruyendo poco a poco, sin ella ¡no eres nada! Augusto lo miró.

-no te dejaré hacerlo ¡estela de burbujas marinas! Una estela azul con bordes dorado ocre, golpeó a Leo quien cayó, con esto, la esperanza de Augusto regresó dentro de si, ambos hombres, comenzaron a darse puños y patadas, golpes y mas golpes, buscando acabar con el otro, sus puños y sus pies, eran recubiertos de energía, una dorado ocre y la otra, roja verdaderamente, eran de armas tomar, se leían los movimientos como un libro para niños, se repelían, atacaban y se defendían, eran realmente buenos en su arte.

-estás perdido niño ¡tifón de miseria! Un tifón hecho de energía roja, con cuchillos, impactó a Augusto y tras hacerle un daño grave, lo dejó sangrando en el suelo.

Anfitrite, se acercó a su dios, quien la miró –llámalo querida, no pierdas tiempo, la mujer asintió, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-Augusto, mi niño despierta. Augusto abrió los ojos.

-abuelita Barbie. Dijo –se que el es fuerte, pero no es mas fuerte que tu, demuestra la justicia del mar Augusto, no te dejes vencer por un hombre que tiene por moral causar el mayor dolor posible en vez de la mayor felicidad, vamos mi niño, desde aquí te apoyamos. El se levantó flotando.

-lo haré, abuelita, lo haré señorita Anfitrite. Dijo despertando, al abrir los ojos, vio a Leo con un mazo de pinchos rojos.

-es, espera. Llamó - ¿he? Niño, creí haberte matado. Augusto negó.

-aún no te deshaces de mi, maldito engendro ¡escondite del caballo! Unos trozos de coral, aparecieron y aplastaron a Leo, pero este, rápidamente se libertó de ellos.

- ¡quebranto de la esperanza! Ese otro rayo, como un trueno partido por la mitad, le pegó a Augusto, quien se acurrucó.

-se ha ido. Dijo, Leo rió –todos sucumben ante ese poder, a Odette, la liberó el alma de su maridito, pero tu, no tienes quien lo haga. Augusto seguía ahobillado, Leo se acercó con su mano alzada, una centella roja - ¡desgarro de la miseria! Cuando el poder tocó a Augusto, este dio un salto, el poder de Leo rebotó contra si.

- ¡como!¡que has hecho! Espetó el general de miseria –he usado tu propio poder para liberarme, sabes, en mi eso no tiene efecto, aunque el dolor es fuerte, no lo niego, no he perdido mi esperanza, no puedes hacerme daño ¡no estoy desgarrado por el dolor! Leo abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡que clase de monstruo eres! Preguntó en una exclamación –uno mas benigno que tu, al parecer ¡embarazo del caballo marino! Leo gritó, al verse atrapado en un saco amniótico, gritó.

-no tiene caso que lo intentes, estás demasiado débil, ha llegado tu fin Leo de Miseria, regresa al infierno del que saliste. Leo gritaba dentro del saco, Augusto sonrió.

-bien, todo está pasando a mi, su poder, su fuerza, de verdad es un tipo asqueroso, que vida tan asquerosa la suya, en fin, que es lo peor que he visto. Cuando el conjuro terminó, desapareció el saco, abriéndose como una flor, allí, estaba el rostro de Leo de Miseria, engarzado en un hipocampo hecho de coral.

-eras tonto, demasiado sanguinario y sin honor, de lo peor. Dijo por fin, se acercó a el -te colocaré en mi jardín de los vencidos, no vale la pena que manches con tu presencia, el lugar que es santuario de mi señor. Al haber dejado a la ahora estatua de coral en el sitio que le correspondía suspiró.

-no es que su muerte no me haya dolido señora Odi, debí hacer un esfuerzo y dejarlo al margen por un momento, ojalá se reencuentre con el señor Mich en el cielo. Dijo elevando su mirada, al cielo marino, en paz, por haberse desecho de una de las ratas, fue a ver, a Antoin, quizás, estuviera en el cementerio.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, hoy estoy muy activa en mi universo saint seya jejejeje ¡es por eso! Que hoy tenemos ¡otro capi!

Si, si, si, ya se, es un poco depresivo el capítulo, pero saltarme el entierro de Odette me parece muy malo, así que: tomen sus pañuelos y a leer.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan, tanto con los reviews como en el anonimato.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un inspirado REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, procuro llenar los huecos que el autor dejó.

El entierro.

Shaka junto a Mu, quienes se habían quedado departiendo damas tras regresar al hotel, miraron el cielo de repente –un cosmos se despide de nosotros. Dijo Shaka, Mu se colocó la mano en el corazón, su mirada cristalizada.

-señora Odi. Susurró, Shaka abrió sus azules ojos, que había mantenido cerrados para meditar sobre el cosmos, era costumbre que en el advenimiento de una guerra santa, Shaka de Virgo cerrara sus ojos para poder acumular cosmos.

-ese ha sido el cosmos de la señora Odi. Dijo Mu, Shaka asintió en silencio –debemos ir por los demás. Dijo mientras miraba a Mu, quien se invistió con su armadura dorada inmediatamente pero en vez, de su capa blanca de rigor, tenía una capa negra, Shaka hizo lo mismo, ambos corrieron a velocidad luz hacia la playa, sorprendentemente en la orilla, de pie, estaban; Afrodita, Máscara de la Muerte, Shura, Aioria, Aldebarán y Milo con sus armaduras, con sus capas negras, todos se envolvieron en sus cosmos y bajaron hacia Atlantía.

Camus y Antoin, estaban en la sala fúnebre, preparando a su madre, de forma silente, de forma metódica, sin dirigirse una palabras, pero con la suficiente comunicación, para saber que requería el uno del otro, Camus terminó de lavar a su madre, Antoin lo miró, Camus miró el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, que les había dado vida, con la que se habían bañado tantas veces, la imagen, era simplemente insoportable, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Muss. Dijo Antoin por fin –si quieres, yo…la visto y tu…tomas algo. Camus negó –no quiero nada, no quiero nada Antoin, mas que ella esté a nuestro lado. El gemelo menor asintió.

-yo igual Muss, vamos a…a vestirla. Dijo sacando una caja blanca, en ella, estaba un vestido negro de tirantes, 2 rosas rojas en la unión de los tirantes, una rosa roja en el centro del escote, sandalias con rosas rojas en la tira superior y una hermosa gargantilla, aretes y brazalete de rosas rojas, medias pantis negras, una lencería negra.

-parece una muñeca. Murmuró Camus, Antoin asintió, se acercó al cuerpo y le deslizó la lencería.

-vamos Muss, ayúdame. Camus asintió, ayudó a su hermano a vestirla, maquillarla y peinarla, esa apuesta perdida con Afrodita rindió sus frutos, cuando la tuvieron lista, la acomodaron en el féretro, la puerta sonó.

-adelante. Dijo Antoin, Kanon entró.

-chicos ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? Preguntó, ambos gemelos negaron.

-la señorita Anfitrite, ha preparado un caldo, para ustedes, quiere que coman algo. Camus miró a Kanon.

-no tengo hambre. Dijo por fin, quebrándose, Kanon suspiró –lo se, pero algo debes comer. Insistió, Antoin asintió, abrazó a su hermano.

-vamos Muss, vamos. Camus se dejó arrastrar por su hermano, mirando a su madre, con la mirada perdida.

Llegaron al comedor, donde todo estaba engalanado por adornos negros, Dimitri vio a los gemelos, corrió hacia ellos, abrazó a Antoin y Camus, fuertemente, Anfitrite a continuación, seguida de un pequeño niño.

-lamento la pérdida, cuanto lo siento. Dijo Anfitrite abrazando a Camus, el la aferró con la fuerza de la necesidad, quebrándose en ese momento, ante la mirada de los demás, el niño se acercó a Antoin.

-no hay manera en la que pueda consolarte Antoin. El hombre alzó la cabeza.

-señor, yo… comenzó –mas que decirte que estará en un buen lugar junto a tu padre. Antoin asintió recibiendo el abrazo del niño.

-gracias señor. Dijo, cuando un chillido cerca del salón donde estaba el cuerpo de Odette los hizo estremecer, Antoin alzó la cabeza.

-yo he liberado a los niños. Explicó Kanon –es lo mejor, para que puedan darle el adiós. Se justificó, Anfitrite quien acariciaba los cabellos de Camus asintió, el pequeño Poseidón, siguió aferrando a Antoin, tras un rato, lo hizo sentarse, Giselle y Tomas salieron de la sala, mientras Anfitrite le daba el caldo a Camus y Poseidón persuadía a Antoin.

Titis lloraba, sobre la tapa de cristal - ¡noooooooo!¡maaaaaeeeeestraaaaaaaa!¡nooooooooo! exclamaba con dolorosos gritos, golpeando con sus puñitos la tapa de cristal, Byan, Eo, Crisna y Sorrento, se mantenían abrazados, Izaack miraba un poco distante el cuadro, pero igual de afligido, a pesar de que solo tenía un año de haber caído allí, el recordaba a la señora Odi, por las visitas que hizo junto a su hijo una que otra vez a Rusia, Camus no se había molestado en informarle a Arles del paradero del niño, al haber descubierto en una de las visitas a Cristal en Siberia, un brazalete de Kraken en las pertenencias de Izaack, comprendió en ese momento, que el niño fue separado de su verdadero puesto, por alguien que no deseaba ver a la siguiente guardia entera y guardó la información no ignorando, las consecuencias de ocultar ese dato al actual patriarca, Giselle entró con Tomas a la habitación, se aclaró, todos los niños la miraron.

-es normal que estén así. Dijo con pausa –hoy hemos perdido a una gran guerrera, amiga y madre, Odette fue muchas cosas para todos, pero principalmente, una marina dedicada a sus grandes amores, el mar, su familia y nuestro señor, la pérdida es grave, pero nuestra fuerza debe ser mayor. Titis la miraba con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- ¡ahora que voy a hacer!¡fue mi culpa!¡yo le dije que ojalá se muriera! Giselle se acercó –no fue culpa de nadie pequeña Titis, lo que sea que le hayas dicho, fue en un momento de rabia, pero acá, no hubo culpa de nadie, lo que puedes hacer es entrenar, ser la mejor marina de la sirena que haya visto cualquiera. La niña lloró.

- ¡ya no tengo a nadie que me quiera y me entrene! Exclamó –siempre lo tendrás. Dijo Giselle, la tomó en brazos, los demás niños se acercaron a ella, todos se abrazaron.

Cuando llegaron los caballeros dorados al fondo del mar, se sorprendieron al ver a Kanon esperándoles.

-Kanon ¿tu no estabas? Preguntó Milo –Arles me encerró por traición en cabos unión, pero realmente, lo que quería era apartarme del camino. Dijo Kanon, Shaka asintió.

-lamentamos eso. Dijo por fin, Kanon asintió.

-vamos ya caballeros, el entierro dará inicio dentro de poco, llegaron a una parte del territorio, donde había una hermosa muralla de coral, entraron, ya estaban allí los niños, bañados y cambiados gracias a Giselle y Tomas, un pequeño niño con vestiduras azules con negro, la señorita Anfitrite con las mismas vestiduras azules con negro y su tridente azul, Camus y Antoin con sus armaduras, ambos con capas negras, Milo rompió la formación en la que iban y corrió hacia sus mejores amigos, Camus y Antoin los cuales, lo abrazaron en el mas insólito silencio, con la congoja del corazón herido, poco a poco, Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Shura, Máscara, Afrodita y Aldebarán se acercaron a los gemelos.

Lo lamentamos chicos. Dijo Shaka, los gemelos, que habían pensado que todas sus lágrimas habían sido derramadas, solo asintieron como una sola alma, reflejando la desolación del momento, Anfitrite se aclaró, las marinas se colocaron rodeando a Antoin, los santos a Camus, los primeros en semi círculo, los segundos en un círculo entero con Milo a su lado, quien abrazó al francés, para impedir que las piernas le fallaran, Kanon tomó esa protección con Antoin junto a Dimitri.

-hoy el mar ha detenido su cantar. Dijo la voz del niño, que se mostró llena de majestad y poder de repente –hoy mi corazón, llora a una hija querida, a una amante del mar admirada, mi querida Odette, quien luchó valientemente, para proteger el reino de los mares, de las malignas intenciones del dios Ares, Odette querida, con mi cosmos procuraré tu descanso en los campos eliceos, es el sitio que te mereces, las marinas que quedan acá, junto a los santos. El niño miró a ambos grupos.

-en este momento no son solo guerreros, sus lazos se han disuelto, para dar paso a los amigos. Vio a Shaka acercarse a Dimitri –a los hermanos. Vio a Camus buscar a su hermano y los 2, retomar el llanto convulsivo.

-descansarás con mi bendición y mi eterna gratitud Odette de Sirena. La pequeña Titis corrió hacia los gemelos, quienes le hicieron espacio en su abrazo roto.

-gracias Odette, por defendernos hija. Dijo Anfitrite con aflixion, esa era la única parte de su trabajo que detestaba, la muerte de una marina, ya fuera por causas naturales o por causas de guerra. Dimitri se adelantó –gracias señora Odi por sus cuentos. Giselle lo siguió.

-gracias señora Odi por sus consejos. Mauricio a continuación –gracias señora Odi por sus sonrisas. Milo rompió el protocolo, acercándose por un momento.

-gracias señora Odi, por haber sido mi novia de mentira. Dijo el muchacho –gracias por todo, señora Odi. Dijeron los dorados, 2 gemidos angustiados, y Milo junto a Kanon tuvieron que detener a unos enloquecidos Camus y Antoin.

- ¡mamáaaaaa nooooo!¡despiertaaaaaa!¡despiertaaaaaa! gritaba Camus - ¡nooooo mamáaaaa!¡mamáaaa levántate! Completaba el espeluznante coro Antoin, Kanon y Milo los sujetaban, comenzó a nevar con lluvia de repente, Poseidón y su sacerdotisa, miraban a los gemelos mientras lágrimas salían de sus rostros, la pequeña Titis se lanzó a patalear y golpear el suelo, el cosmos del niño se encendió, al apagarse, la urna ya estaba cubierta de tierra, en la superficie, una estatua de Odette con su armadura de Sirena, se leía, la fecha de su nacimiento, defunción y una leyenda "parte del corazón del mar" todos se quedaron por un momento, acompañando a los gemelos, rato mas tarde, poco a poco, los fueron dejando solos, ambos gemelos se arrojaron a los lados de la tumba de Odette y lloraron hasta desfallecer.

Mientras el patriarca dormía apaciblemente, una tormenta se dejaba sentir en su cabeza, Ares le había permitido despertar y dejado ver sus recuerdos, Saga murió de espanto y dolor al ver lo que Ares había hecho, en ese momento, lloraba amargamente la pérdida de Odette, tanto como los gemelos, para ellos, Odette había sido muy especial, lloraba y maldecía a quien fuera que había permitido que los dioses pudieran hacer tantas maldades, sufría que quería ser capaz de liberarse…si tan solo…el no fuera…huésped en su propio cuerpo…si tan solo…el tomara los controles del mismo…nada de eso…habría pasado.


	9. Chapter 9

Hooolaaaa ¡hola! Espero no les haya hecho mucha falta, después de discutir un poquitito con mi musa, les presento el ¡inigualable!¡el incomparable! Nuevo capi ¡hurra!

Espero les guste mucho, lo disfruten ¡y le den porras a Dimitri!

Andrómeda da a sus lectoras el uniforme con el dibujo de Ezilla por la parte trasera de la camisa, el rostro de Dimitri, un corazón y una flechita señalándolo por la parte delantera y los consabidos pompones azules y ocres.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un vigorizante REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento darles lo mejor de mi en mis fics.

Dimitri, la venganza por Odette.

Al día siguiente, tras lograr con mucho esfuerzo regresar a los gemelos al pilar de Antoin, los santos dorados se llevaron a Camus de regreso a Grecia, nadie tenía ánimos para continuar las vacaciones en Brasil, la señorita Anfitrite miraba a los gemelos destrozados.

-Antoin, aún no será tu batalla. Dijo la pelirroja con calma, Antoin la miró, con ese semblante triste y serio tan desconocido en ese rostro sonriente y amable.

-no importa, no pienso quedarme en la casa principal señora, debo cuidar mi pilar y eso haré. Anfitrite asintió –me gustaría mas que cuidaras el soporte principal. La marina negó.

-no señorita, no hace falta. Dijo por fin –su cosmos cuidará bien a los niños. Sorrento corrió hacia los adultos, llevaba una bandeja plateada, con unos pececitos deformes de color marrón con chispitas de chocolate, Antoin se obligó a sonreír.

-hola pequeño Sorrento. Saludó agachándose, el niño lo miró y en silencio, le pasó la bandeja –maestro Toin, siento lo de mamá Odi. Antoin asintió en un silencio sepulcral, el niño lo abrazó mientras el mayor sostenía las galletas.

- ¿las hiciste tu? Preguntó el mayor, el menor asintió –sip, Eo me ayudó e Izaack también. Dijo con orgullo, Antoin le besó la frente –gracias Sorrento, es un gesto muy amable por tu parte. El niño sonrió –usted siempre dice, que las penas con galletas y leche son buenas. Los ojos del gemelo menor se habían humedecido –no se si todas se superan así, mi querido niño. Sorrento le sonrió.

-yo tampoco, pero usted es como mi papá, y a papá no se lo deja llorando solito. Antoin sujetó la bandeja con una mano y abrazó al niño con la otra.

-gracias Sorrento. Dijo ahogado, el pequeño le regaló una sonrisa entre lágrimas, Antoin lo cargó con el otro brazo.

-maestro Toin, se que no voy a llenar el espacio de mamá Odi, pero usted es mi familia y no lo quiero ver triste, por eso ¡preparé nuestras películas favoritas! Antoin logró reír.

-así que: quieres ver películas ¿Cuáles? El niño sonrió.

-Shruek, doctor dolittle, el rey león…pensándolo mejor, esa no…Mufasa se muere y mejor…me callo ya ¡pero el 2 si puede ser! Bernardo y Bianca, Bambi…mejor esa tampoco…la mami de Bambi también se muere, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, Aladdín, los 101 dálmatas, la vuelta al mundo de Albin y las ardillas, a mi me gusta la Bella y la Bestia y Blanca Nieves, pero Byan dice que son películas de niñas. Antoin sonrió.

-ese es el pensamiento de hombres machistas que se sienten inseguros haciendo cosas que aparentemente son de niñas, y tratan de contagiarle su inseguridad al resto. Sorrentito lo miró confundido.

- ¿Qué quiso decir maestro Toin? Preguntó –que no hay problema si te gustan esas películas, los hombres tenemos derecho a la ternura y a que nos gusten las cosas lindas, no por eso, serás raro. Sorrento rió.

-quería ver Cenicienta, pero el papi de ella se muere y mejor no…pero si Pocahontas. Antoin rió.

-lo que te haga feliz, mi pequeño, pero escogeremos una tu y una yo. El niño asintió feliz con una gran sonrisa, Antoin se levantó con el en un brazo.

-maestro Toin, suélteme, yo llevo las galletas. El mayor asintió, soltó al niño y le dio la bandeja, Sorrento se fue corriendo rumbo al pilar, Anfitrite sonrió.

-iré con ustedes, es lo mejor. Antoin asintió y ambos siguieron al feliz Sorrento quien, sin saberlo, puso la primera piedra para que Antoin comenzara una lenta recuperación.

En la noche, los niños volvieron a ser dejados en el soporte principal, Dimitri se había encargado de Eo y Titis, y la verdad, lo habían traído loco todo el día.

-por Poseidón, ya paren de pelear. Eo volvía a tirarle del cabello a la niña quien lo mordió - ¡Titis!¡no muerdas a Eo por Poseidón! Exclamó Dimitri molesto.

- ¡el me haló el pelo! Lloriqueó la niña - ¡mar dame paciencia!¡Eo!¡no le hales del cabello a Titis! Exclamó Dimitri –pero maestro ¡ella es una niña fea y grosera! Se defendió el pequeño.

- ¡me importa que sea la prima de Cruela de Vil!¡compórtense!¡por los demonios de los 7 mares! Ambos niños se callaron de repente.

-al fin, paz. Dijo Dimitri pasándose las manos por su rubio cabello, Eo lo haló de la pierna, el joven cerró los ojos.

- ¿si Eo? Preguntó haciendo acopio de sus últimas reservas de paciencia –maestro ¿Qué voy a hacer si a usted le pasa lo que le pasó a la maestra Odi? Dimitri abrió sus ojos grises, se agachó ante el niño.

-no me va a pasar eso pequeño. Dijo acariciando el rostro del niño bañado en lágrimas - ¡pero yo lo vi maestro!¡como estaba desmembrado en un charco de sangre! Dimitri asintió.

- ¿Qué viste detrás de mi cadáver? Preguntó, Eo lo abrazó por el cuello llorando, Dimitri lo separó y repitió la pregunta.

-un hombre, de cabello largo y gris, con ojos como la sangre, una túnica negra con rojo, un báculo negro cuya punta es una llama con una calavera roja en el centro riendo, esa punta se transforma en una punta de lanza roja y luego, vuelve a ser calavera. Dimitri asintió, tratando de controlar su expresión, no podía dejar que su dulce sonrisa para su alumno se transformara en el rostro de pánico que tenía en su interior, así que: esas eran las visiones de su querido alumno.

-pues, de algo estoy seguro, esta noche no moriré. Dijo por fin, Eo lo miró - ¿en serio? Le preguntó –en serio, viene a pelear conmigo una chica. Eo sonrió.

- ¿una chica?¿es bonita? Dimitri rió –no querido Eo, es fea como la bruja de Blanca Nieves. El tembló.

- ¡huy!¡que fea! El hombre y el niño, rieron a coro –por eso, necesito que te escondas, si lo haces bien y cuidas a Titis, mañana, iremos al parque de diversiones ¿te parece? La sonrisa de Eo resplandeció.

-siiiiiiiiiiii. Gritó feliz, le tomó la mano a la pequeña Titis y se fueron adentro del soporte, la puerta se cerró, Dimitri cerró los ojos, una lágrima solitaria resbalando por su mejilla.

-maldito seas Ares, maldito seas. Murmuró secándola y corriendo hacia su pilar.

Leonora de Sadismo, llegó al santuario marino –sí que, me toca jugar con Ezilla, bien, bien. Dijo la mujer divertida, restalló su látigo en el aire, corrió hacia el pilar del pacífico sur, Dimitri la esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-te esperaba Leonora de Sadismo. Ella sonrió, a diferencia de la protección de las amazonas, que consistía en la diadema y la máscara para realzar el hechizo de protección como si fuera un casco, ella utilizaba un casco idéntico al de los caballeros.

-lo se Dimitri ¿no prefieres que te diga Dimi? Preguntó la mujer con burla, el negó.

-quiero que te aprendas la ruta al infierno, es lo único que quiero que hagas. Ella rió –déjame adivinar, un niño como tu, cuyo aspecto es principesco va a enseñármela, no me hagas reír. Dijo con ironía Leonora, Dimitri esbozó una sonrisa fría.

-para tu desgracia, mi faceta divertida no la vas a conocer tu. Dimitri le lanzó un rayo ocre que Leonora desvió con su látigo, le movió el dedo índice en forma reprobadora.

-ha, ha, ha, ha, eso no va a funcionar conmigo, pero ¿Por qué no pruebas algo de tu propia medicina? ¡regocijo del sadismo! El látigo de ella brilló, un rayo rojo salió de el y se impactó en Dimitri, quien de no haber tenido su armadura, hubiera recibido un daño considerable en el pecho.

-vaya, así que tus ataques son parecidos a los de Antoin, perfecto. Leonora se irritó.

- ¡no me confundas con tu sirenita tonta!¡desahogo del sádico! Lanzó una onda con el látigo que impactó en Dimitri una vez mas.

-eres tonta, lo que me refiero, es que peleas con esa maldita arma así como el, pelea con su flauta, ya es hora de dejar los juegos de niños ¡aguijón de la abeja reina! Lanzó, eso hirió a Leonora de Sadismo.

- ¡como has hecho eso! Rugió la mujer desencajada por el enfado, Dimitri se mantenía tranquilo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la niñita?¿molesta porque otro puede jugar tu juego perra faldera? Te demostraré que no soy solo una cara bonita ¡soy uno de los generales mas fuertes!¡eso no es por nada!¡encierro en la colmena! Una colmena apareció y fue encerrando a Leonora de Sadismo.

- ¡libérame!¡maldito reprimido!¡libérame! gritaba enardecida, Dimitri se apoyó con elegancia en su pilar.

-hazlo tu, si eres capaz. Dijo con sonrisa fría, el sabía que la mujer lograría romper la técnica, pero esperaba debilitarla un poco.

- ¡estruendo del deseo sádico! Una esfera roja explotó dentro de la colmena, liberando a la general, con el látigo, ella señaló a Dimitri quien saltó, sobre la esfera le sonrió.

-has algo mejor muñeca, o ¿se te han podrido hasta los ataques siendo tanto tiempo un maldito cadáver? Leonora dio un chillido de rabia.

- ¡ramas del disfrute del sadismo! Unas ramas rojas salieron del látigo de la muchacha, se engarzaron en Dimitri y comenzaron a mandarle rayos de energía, que lo torturaban, mientras el disfrute de Leonora se hacía evidente.

-eres, una, perra, maldita, Sadismo. Dijo el marina, Leonora rió.

-tienes la boca podrida ¡mejor te la parto ya!¡astilla del sádico! Una astilla de energía roja se dirigió hacia Dimitri pero el, ladeó el rostro, por lo tanto, el impacto, lo recibió el protector de la mejilla.

-eres hábil, Ezilla, pero no lo suficiente. Dijo Leonora - ¿ah si? Yo creo que te equivocas. La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos.

-no, no es po, posible ¡te liberaste! El asintió tranquilo –fue un poco difícil, pero lo logré, vamos a enseñarte, como es una verdadera técnica ¡mordida del lobo! La muchacha gritó de dolor, al sentir esa mordida poderosa.

- ¡mi pierna!¡maldito gay! Dimitri rió - ¿Qué te pasa querida?¿eres homofóbica acaso? Preguntó divertido - ¡aullido de la manada! Miles de aullidos se dejaron sentir, Leonora fue arrastrada 20 metros hacia atrás, Dimitri suspiró.

-desángrate allí, maldita zorra. Dijo mientras miraba a la muchacha inconsciente con atención.

Ares, quien había pedido que lo dejaran solo para meditar, sintió la caída de Leonora.

-no puede ser que te vaya a vencer un maldito mocoso Leonora. Dijo con su áspera voz, encendió su cosmos rojo como la sangre.

-te ordeno que te levantes, Leonora de Sadismo, debes derrotar a esa maldita marina, de inmediato. La voz de Leonora fue percibida en la cabeza de Ares.

-así lo haré, mi señor. Dijo mientras se levantaba del lecho marino, Ares rió.

-aunque tus fuerzas son sorprendentes niño, no podrás derrotar a mis generales sangrientos. Dijo riendo con maquiavélica malicia.

Dimitri sonrió –no esperaba menos de ti, en fin, sigamos. Dijo con calma, Leonora restalló su látigo.

¡latigazo del sadismo! Lanzó, eso impactó a Dimitri en el brazo - ¡gotas de sangre derramada en frenesí del sadismo! Unas gotas de sangre, rodearon a Dimitri, poco a poco, lo fueron cubriendo.

-maldita bruja, no puedo respirar. Dijo el muchacho, Leonora rió –esa es la idea principito ruso, he decidido, como te mataré. Dijo con diversión, Dimitri se levantó.

-pero yo no he decidido morir aún bruja ¡agarre de águila! Leonora gritó al ser tomada por un águila dorado ocre y ser lanzada unas 10 veces al pilar, se le fracturó un brazo –mal, maldito seas, príncipe ruso. Dimitri sonrió.

-bueno niña, estás a punto de morir. Dijo arrodillado a su lado, Leonora le escupió sangre, el se la limpió con parsimonia.

-tu dios, no te despertará una segunda vez, no es tan piadoso, cuando vuelvas al infierno, envía una postal ¡garras del águila! Lanzó el, Leonora gritó al ser desgarrada, Dimitri sonrió.

-que pena, no utilicé todo mi poder. Dijo mientras la general, dejaba ir su último aliento.

-tu arrogancia y tu impaciencia, fueron los que te jugaron una mala pasada Leonora de Sadismo, púdrete junto a tu maldito compañero, es lo que te mereces. Dijo Dimitri tranquilamente mientras se alejaba del cadáver de la vencida Leonora de Sadismo.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, espero no me hayan extrañado mucho, mi musa por fin me dejó encontrar el medio para hacer este capi, así que: acá está ¡el nuevo capi!

Como dije, me costó un poco, porque aunque tenía el fondo, me faltaba la forma, en fin ¡tenemos un capi muy sentimental!

Gracias a: liluz de géminis y a tsukiimeprincess ¡que son las mas fieles a esta historia!¡muchas gracias!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un especial REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento ampliar este universo que adoramos tanto.

La depresión de Camus.

Si bien, tras el regreso de los caballeros de las profundidades, había sido un tanto difícil, por la situación padecida por su compañero de armas, nada preparaba a los caballeros dorados para lidiar con lo que sería, un Camus muerto en vida –no lo soporto. Dijo Milo angustiado, haló sus cabellos, Shaka alzó una ceja y dejó su taza de te en la mesita.

-no veo que te extraña Milo, ha sido una situación demasiado horrible para Camus. Milo asintió.

-lo se Shaka, no ha dejado de llorar, ha dejado los alimentos, si sigue así, habrá que alimentarlo por intra venosa. Shaka asintió –debemos tener paciencia Milo. Milo bufó.

-la paciencia no es algo que aplique, Toin puede morir. Mu negó –Toin no morirá, su deber de proteger a su señor, lo mantendrá en pie, pase lo que pase. Aseguró.

-eso espero. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte, que había estado callado todo el tiempo, dio un suspiro de pesar.

-eso espero realmente. Aseguró a sus compañeros.

Afrodita había ido con Aldebarán, a asegurarse de que Camus se encontrara bien, encontró la casa de Acuario vacía, sin señales de su guardián por ningún lado, rastreó con su cosmos el santuario, Camus no se sentía por ninguna parte, Aldebarán bufó.

-se fue. Dijo, Afrodita asintió-sabrá Hades para donde. Dijo con rabia mientras se alejaba hacia su casa seguido de Aldebarán.

Camus, caminaba por las calles de Lyon, donde los recuerdos se le presentaban en la cabeza sin quererlo, recordaba a sus padres, tomados de la mano, caminando detrás de ellos, mientras corrían, las idas al mercado, tanto mensualmente para comprar el grueso como semanalmente para comprar ciertas cosas que necesitaran de repente, el señor Gustav que vendía helados en la esquina, junto a unas deliciosas malteadas, a la señora Marie, la de la panadería, siempre que los mandaban allí durante las vacaciones, ella les regalaba pedazos de queso, sus fantasmas caminaban, corrían y jugaban inquietos por esas viejas calles, llegó al parque, donde sus padres les dieron la noticia de ir al santuario griego por primera vez, se sentó en la misma banqueta, de tantos años atrás.-

Y pensar, que el temor en ese tiempo, fue que se divorciaran. Dijo mientras su mirada se cristalizaba, recordaba a su madre, corriendo como una chiquilla cuando iban a jugar en el parque, a comer helado…las lágrimas caían sin control, se colocó las manos en el rostro para amortiguar sus sollozos, pero nada podía amortiguar su dolor, las horas se fueron desgranando, entre llantos y palabras incoherentes, entre lamentos y juramentos insolentes, la noche lo saludó con sus dedos helados, pero a Camus de Acuario no le importó, alguien arrojó una frazada caliente sobre el, Camus alzó la vista, un poco hinchados los ojos ya, se miró a si mismo…a su hermano, Antoin lo ayudó a levantarse.

-mira nada mas, estás helado, si no llegaba antes, te da hipotermia, vamos a casa. Camus se dejó conducir como un chiquillo, Antoin abrió la puerta, la estancia caldeada lo saludó al igual que lo hacía la televisión y un olor a sopa, Milo se levantó del sofá.

-insensible pedazo de hielo, nevera descompuesta, hombre de nieve derretido, iceberg desquiciado ¡tienes una maldita idea de todo lo que me preocupaste!¡desapareciste de repente!¡sin decir nada!¡en tu estado!¡quien te crees que eres! Antoin lo miró seriamente.

-Milo, basta a la 1. Milo negó - ¡no Toin!¡porque el debió avisar!¡que hubiera pasado si te atropella un camión! Camus respondió:

-sería mejor para todos. Antoin frunció mas el ceño –Milo, basta a las 2. Previno nuevamente - ¡nada de basta!¡Camus Michel!¡eres un desquiciado!¡bruto e insensible! Antoin le dio un puñetazo a Milo que lo tumbó al suelo.

-Milo, basta a las 3. Dijo por fin, Milo se levantó ofendido - ¡solo me preocupo por ustedes!¡tanda de clones desagradecidos! Antoin asintió.

-te lo agradecemos de veras, pero esa no es la manera. Milo bufó, encendió el volumen de la televisión y se dedicó a esta, en un silencio, que el seguro consideraba digno, Antoin llevó a Camus al cuarto de baño, con cuidado lo ayudó a desvestrise y a sumergirse en el agua caliente.

-huele a limón, como ella la solía preparar. Antoin asintió con una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? Preguntó Camus mientras su hermano lo comenzaba a bañar al literal –soy tu gemelo, siempre sabré donde encontrarte. Camus asintió.

- ¿Por qué fuiste? Después de todo lo horrible que he sido contigo, después de las cosas tan desagradecidas, frías, crueles y despiadadas que te he dicho, dime Toin ¿Por qué? Antoin rió.

-eres mi hermano, Camus eres mi único hermano, te quiero, así peleemos de vez en cuando, te quiero, ya se que eso suena muy sentimental, pero es la verdad. Camus lo miraba.

- ¿a pesar de todo lo que te dije?¿a pesar de que estuve a punto de matarte? Antoin asintió y sonrió –Camus idiota, yo también estuve a punto de matarte pero, no porque fueras mi hermano, era porque en ese momento, eras mi enemigo, pero siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, me has defendido, me has apoyado, me has dado lo mejor de ti, incluso me animas a ser mejor persona cada día. Una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de la boca de Camus.

- ¿Quién te lo hizo entender? Preguntó –mi alumno, mi pequeño Sorrento. Dijo Antoin comenzando a rememorar en voz alta.

FLASH BACK.

Cuando el despertador sonó en el interior del pilar de Sirena, Antoin lo apagó y se dio la vuelta, se encerró en sus cobijas y decidió que ese día, no se levantaría, no tenía ganas, se sentía destrozado, de repente, escuchó una musiquita llegar, era el ciclo sin fin del rey león, el mayor se descubrió enseguida, al tiempo que su puerta se abría y un feliz Sorrento seguido por la música entraba.

¡hola maestro Toin!¡buenos días! Antoin abrió mucho los ojos, su discípulo tenía una bandeja en sus manitos, que contenía un desayuno, unas madalenas un poco quemadas, al igual que unos panqueques, tenían una carita hecha de chispas de chocolate y leche condensada, un jugo de naranja y una café, que parecía mas leche que café.

-Sorrento ¿Qué significa? El niño se acercó a el, y le colocó la bandeja en las piernas, se sentó a su lado mientras el mayor, comenzaba a tocar su desayuno con el tenedor.

-no me quedó mal, solo se me quemó un poco. Dijo el niño, Antoin asintió, cortó un trozo del panqueque y se lo llevó a la boca, a pesar del pequeño saborcito a quemado, se podía apreciar el inicio de la buena sazón de su alumno.

¿Quién te ayudó con el panqueque? Preguntó Toin tras haber tragado –la maestra Giselle, la convencí anoche. Antoin asintió –bien ¿Por qué la música? Si sabes que estamos de duelo. Sorrentito bajó la cabeza.

Es que usted me recuerda a Simba maestro Toin. Antoin abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Qué tiene que ver Simba conmigo? Preguntó –que Simba creyó que el había matado a Mufasa, y el no mató a Mufasa, fue Skar, y Simba se fue y casi se muere. Antoin asintió.

¿y? Sorrento lo miró con cara de sabiondo –que usted no fue el culpable de lo que le pasó a mamá Odi. Antoin lo siguió mirando.

Maestro Toin, yo se que si usted hubiera podido, lo hubiera hecho, pero no fue su culpa, y se que no es fácil cuando ella se ha ido ¿recuerda que yo no tengo mamá tampoco? Antoin asintió.

-es raro, cuando los santos o marinas son huérfanos, eso muy poco ocurre. Sorrento asintió - ¿recuerda lo que me dijo cuando mamá se fue y yo no quería comer? Antoin asintió.

-desde luego: te dije que estaba bien, sentir dolor…pero que…el dolor, no debía conducirte al sufrimiento…este a la apatía…esta a la muerte, que debías intentar curarte poco a poco…no encerrarte en ti…no morir en vida. Sorrento asintió.

-que el dolor podía ser muy grande…debías vivirlo…pero no dejarte arrastrar por el…que quien te ama…está en todos lados…como en la naturaleza, en todo…en las estrellas. Sorrento asintió a las palabras de su maestro.

Como le dijo Mufasa a Simba, los grandes reyes del pasado, nos observan desde las estrellas. Antoin asintió –y el también lo cuidaría, desde allí, como ella lo hará con nosotros. Sorrento asintió.

Maestro Toin, yo lo necesito, no me deje solito, si usted se pone triste, yo lloro y no me gusta llorar, maestro Toin, vuelva poco a poco a ser usted, seré mejor discípulo, me portaré mejor, ya no pintaré sus papeles y me comeré mis verduras. Antoin lo miró.

Gracias Sorrento. Dijo con cariño –de nada…¿Por qué me agradece? Preguntó el niño, Antoin sonrió.

Por devolverme un propósito para luchar, cuando quiera desahogarme, me encerraré en mi cuarto, pero no dejaré, que me consuma por entero, no puedo hacerlo, no por ahora, hay muchas personas que dependen de mi, Camus y tu, son los principales. Sorrento asintió.

¡me da mucho gusto maestro! Dijo feliz, Antoin tomó su desayuno, si bien, no se sentía alegre, ni tenía consuelo, gracias a Sorrento, había brotado un poco de paz y esperanza.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Camus abrió mucho los ojos –lo que puede hacer un niño. Dijo por fin, Antoin asintió –el me dio la fuerza, para encontrar un poco de esperanza, con el tiempo, el dolor irá desapareciendo, quedará la tristeza, de su partida, pero, podremos volver a sonreír, si la vemos en cada cosa bella que hay en el mundo. Camus le dio una triste sonrisa.

-perdóname hermano, por haber sido un idiota. La mirada de Toin se empañó de repente.

-quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes Toin, los de antes de la pelea. Dijo Camus, Antoin asintió –desde luego, hermano. Dijo, ayudó a Camus a terminar y a salir.

-lo demás, lo puedo hacer yo. Dijo Camus, Antoin asintió y salió del cuarto, Camus se vistió disfrutando de las pruebas del amor incondicional de su gemelo.

-mamá, te prometo que voy a ser tan unido con Antoin como lo fuimos antaño, nada podrá reemplazarte y aunque la tristeza por no tenerte estará conmigo, tendré la alegría de saberte en cada cosa hermosa que haya en el mundo, gracias mamá, por un hermano como Toin, lo cuidaré mucho mas, lo juro. Y con ese pensamiento, Camus se encaminó hacia el comedor donde lo esperaban Milo y Toin.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Tras algunos esfuerzos ¡les presento!¡el reivindicador! Nuevo capi ¡hurra!

Gracias a tsukiimeprincess y a liluz de géminis ¡por ustedes 2! Tengo aún mas fuerza para continuar de lo que me da mi terquedad.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, procuro darles mis mejores frutos en estos fics.

Crisaor y la Ira, 2 fuerzas de choque verdaderamente espeluznantes.

Milo los miró con el entrecejo fruncido, en su silencio digno, Camus lo abrazó.

-lamento haberme ido del santuario así, sin decirte, soy un idiota por haberte preocupado, me fallaron las neuronas. Antoin sonrió –anda Mil, di algo. Milo los miraba.

-si vuelves a irte sin informar, te juro por Athena, que quemaré todos y cada uno de tus libros, empezando por las ediciones originales de 20.000 leguas de viaje submarino, drácula y el retrato de Dorian Grey. Camus lo miró atónito.

-no lo harías. Dijo ,Milo asintió –desde luego que si, ya suficiente con Aioros muerto y Saga perdido para que te sumes a la lista. Camus asintió en silencio.

-espero que allá en el santuario marino, no me extrañen mucho, pues, voy a quedarme esta noche. Camus miró a su hermano.

-si tienes que ir, anda Toin. Antoin negó –ya Sorrento está asegurado en el soporte, no tengo nada que hacer por allá. Camus endureció su gesto –pero tu pilar, no puede quedar desprotegido. Dijo Milo, Antoin rió.

-no lo dejé desprotegido, mi escama lo protege, puedo manipularla desde acá. Camus y Milo sonrieron –eso es perfecto. Dijeron a coro, Antoin asintió.

-bien, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre. Ambos asintieron y los 3 se dirigieron hacia el comedor.

Giselle, estaba apoyada en su pilar, mirando las ballenas pasar, cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.

-hola Gissy. Dijo la voz de Kanon en su oreja, Giselle se dio la vuelta y le sonrió –hola Ka ¿Cómo estás? El peli azul se sentó a los pies del pilar de Crisaor, la rubia a su lado.

-preocupado por ti Giselle. Ella frunció el ceño - ¿me consideras débil por ser chica Ka? El negó en silencio.

-no es mi culpa, estar enamorado de ti sirena. Dijo con dulzura, ella le sonrió –bien, eso es una buena explicación a tu actitud. Kanon suspiró.

-los generales sangrientos de Ares, son muy fuertes, lo que menos quiero es que, te pasenada malo. Giselle acarició su mejilla, protegida por el casco –estaré bien tontuelo, Dimitri y Augusto pudieron con ellos, igual podré yo, lo prometo, todo saldrá bien. Kanon le sonrió.

-eres fuerte, valiente, solo te pido que no juegues mucho con el, la soberbia puede ser un gran enemigo. Giselle asintió.

-descuida Ka, todo saldrá bien. Dijo mientras lo besaba, el le correspondió con amor, dulzura y veneración, se soltaron y el se levantó.

-no te distraigo mas Crisaor, quiero que ganes, porque quiero mi desayuno de rey como me merezco. Giselle sonrió de manera peligrosa.

-te recuerdo dragón marino, que tu estás condenado por toda la eternidad a hacerme mis desayunos, espero que recuerdes que: me gustan los huevos con la yema blanda, el pan crujiente con mermelada de durazno, unas manzanas rosadas y unas uvas verdes, así, como Toddy bien frío. Kanon se detuvo, su capa blanca ondeando al viento producido por el cosmos de Poseidón.

- ¿de acuerdo general? Preguntó Giselle con falso enfado –de acuerdo general. Dijo el dragón marino dándose la vuelta.

-pero a cambio de eso, espero que se digne a calentar mi lecho. Y dejando a la rubia ruborizada, Kanon se fue, como solo el sabe hacerlo.

Aquiles miró su alrededor –es un lugar hermoso, verdaderamente, para ser corrompido por la ira. Llegó al pilar de Crisaor, donde Giselle se encontraba sentada, con los ojos cerrados, su cosmos dorado ocre rodeándola, Aquiles se acercó.

¿sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de las rubias? Preguntó, Giselle no se dignó a responderle, el le sopló en la oreja.

.

-que siempre son tontas, superficiales e indefensas. La rubia abrió sus ojos con suavidad –no todas entramos en ese género idiota ¿sabes que es lo que me sorprende de ti? Que detrás de ese buen físico, tienes el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante. Aquiles dio un paso hacia atrás.

-maldita mujer, me las pagarás, un ser inferior como tu, no me derrotará. Giselle se levantó.

-inferior ¿Por qué? No será porque soy mujer ¿cierto? Aquiles negó escupiendo a los pies de ella –porque tienes esa porquería llamada honor y justicia, yo no la tengo ¡solo percibo sangre y muerte!¡desgarre de la ira! Giselle saltó para esquivar el poder que en forma de espiral con espinas, se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Que fracaso eres. La rubia preparó su ataque.

- ¡rosario de Crisna! Un rosario inmenso se esuchó, las cuentas que habían rodeado a Aquiles se encendían.

- ¡que pasa! Exclamó el hombre asustado –cuando la niña complete el rosario 100 veces, serás atacado. Aquiles trataba de liberarse.

-maldita perra. Dijo, Giselle sonrió mientras empuñaba su lanza –di lo que quieras, perrito faldero. La técnica se completó y Aquiles gritó al ser impactado.

¡toma esto!¡lanza sagrada! Lanzó la muchacha, pero el hombre la esquivó –no puede ser. Dijo Giselle.

-no eres la única que sabe jugar a la guerra, muñeca ¡desprecio de la ira! Una energía como si de hule se tratara, la rodeó comenzando a comprimirla.

-maldito perro. Aquiles rió –oh, miren a la muñequita, pobrecita, indefensa, das vergüenza a la armadura de Crisaor, das pena ajena, morirás, como la perra que eres. Giselle alzó las manos.

¡cometa sagrado! La lanza dorada, se transformó en una estrella fugaz, que pinchó la prisión de la general de Poseidón, dejándola en libertad, Aquiles dio un paso hacia atrás.

Eres un monstro. Dijo, Giselle sonrió de forma fría.

-no te he demostrado, todo lo monstro que puedo ser ¡ataque de las estrellas marinas! Millones de estrellas, hechas del cosmos de la general de Crisaor comenzaron a atravesar al general de la ira, quien, aunque retrocedía, no podía esquivar los golpes.

¡remolino de la lanza sagrada! La lanza dando vueltas en la mano de Giselle comenzó a formar un remolino, que impactó al general de l Ira, no menos de 20 veces al pilar, resbaló, con el casco roto, un hilo de sangre por su cabeza, Giselle hizo un gesto de desprecio.

Basura. Dijo con desprecio, mientras clavaba su lanza a sus pies.

Ares

Se incorporó desde su trono –no puedo creer, que los generales de Poseidón, estén dando tanta lucha. La voz de Saga petulante respondió:

-esa es la diferencia entre tus guerreros y los del señor Poseidón Ares, ellos luchan por amor y justicia. Ares rió.

-todo eso es relativo querido Saga. Saga aprisionado desde su cuerpo negó.

-el amor y la justicia, siempre serán lo que son, aunque intentes disfrazarlas de otras cosas, ellas siempre regresarán a su cauce, no puedes tapar el sol con los dedos, así como no pueden ser escondidas, la verdad y la justicia. Ares gritó.

- ¡silencio maldito contenedor! Saga rió –podré ser un contenedor como dices Ares, pero a diferencia de ti, yo, no reenvié a mis hombres a una muerte segura. Ares encendió su cosmos.

Aquiles de Ira, por la fuerza de la maldad de tu podrido corazón, te invito a levantarte por tu lucha para la obscuridad. Saga fue nuevamente aprisionado por completo dentro de si mismo, escuchó la voz de Aquiles.

No me dejaré vencer señor, derrotaré a esa perra. Dijo el joven mientras se incorporaba, Ares regresó a su trono, riendo con malignidad y tomando una copa de color sangre con un vino tan rojo como el color de la copa.

Gise

L

Le miró con leve interés –ah, aún no has muerto. Dijo ella –no moriré hasta quebrar tus huesos perra ¡nacimiento de la ira! Giselle sintió que algo crecía en ella.

- ¡que pasa! Exclamó –como sabes, nadie se salva de tener ira dentro de si, explotarás con esto muñeca, tus vísceras se regarán por todo el lugar. Giselle gemía.

-maldito loco, no puedo zafarme. Aquiles reía con triunfo –nadie puede evitarla muñeca, lo triste, es que no podré gozar contigo como quiero. Giselle escupió sangre.

- ¡maldito perro! Gritó aferrándose el vientre.

Anfitrite, miró a Poseidón, quien cerró los ojos.

-Giselle…Giselle…Giselle. La rubia abrió sus ojos al verse rodeada por una energía azul.

-se, señor Poseidón. Dijo la rubia con dificultad –querida Giselle, no te dejes derrotar. Dijo Julián –señor, ya quisiera, el poder es muy fuerte, me llena desde dentro. Dijo con dolor, Julián asintió.

-puedo romperlo, pero estoy mas seguro que nunca, que tu puedes romperlo también ¿Qué es mas fuerte que la ira querida Giselle? Giselle se obligó a ignorar el dolor que sentía, las risas e insultos que muy amablemente le dedicaba Aquiles.

-mas fuerte que la ira, el amor lo es, mi señor. Dijo, Julián sonrió.

- ¿Quién de todos te ama mas que nadie en estos mares? Preguntó el dios, la imagen del general de Dragón Marino se dejó ver, una energía rojsada recorría a Giselle.

-mi Kanon, mi dulce Kanon. Julián sonrió –he allí tu respuesta. La chica asombrada, se miró, no sentía dolor, estaba como si nada, era increíble, Aquiles la miró atónito.

Impo, imposible. Giselle se levantó –para una marina, no hay nada imposible ¡las pagarás! Exclamó lanzándose por el cuello del general sangriento, comenzaron a pelear, con puños, patadas, con distintos tipos de artes marciales, reforzadas con sus respectivos cosmos.

- ¡llamaradas de ira! Lanzó Aquiles - ¡presión marina! Contrarrestó Giselle, los 2 poderes chocaban, en una lucha de medidas, a ver quien era mas fuerte.

- ¡Ares!¡mi señor! Imploró Aquiles - ¡señor Poseidón!¡por usted y por el mar! La figura de Poseidón se dibujó detrás de la chica, quien superó al general sangriento, estampándolo de nueva cuenta hacia el pilar, Giselle no perdió mas tiempo y en un ágil movimiento, estampó su lanza en el pecho del caballero, estampándolo como una brocheta.

-muere en paz, hijo de perra. Dijo la rubia despiadadamente –este es tu castigo por servir al mal. Aquiles le escupió sangre.

-me…ven…ga…ré. Giselle sonrió sin gracia –si pudieras. Dijo mientras los estertores sacudían al general, la rubia cerró los ojos, al tiempo que 2 pares de pasos se escuchaban.

- ¡Gissy! Exclamaron Dimitri y Kanon –hola chicos, estoy bien. Dijo ella dando un paso en su dirección.

-solo algo cansada…oh. No pudo evitar desmayarse, Kanon la atajó al instante.

¿Qué habrá pasado? Para que Giselle haya gastado todo su poder. Se preguntó Dimitri, Kanon la acomodó en sus brazos.

-no lo se, pero esto pudo haber tenido otro resultado inesperado. Dimitri asintió.

-aparte de su fuerza, a Giselle la salvó su frialdad, al ser este, el sujeto de la ira, es muy impulsivo y pasional como lo que defiende, pero es mil veces mejor, una ira fría que una ardiente. Dimitri lo miraba confundido.

¿te refieres a…? Kanon respondió:

A la capacidad de canalizar tu ira, sin caer en el impulso desmedido. Dimitri sonrió –que bueno, que nuestra chica es como es. Kanon sonrió.

-no sabes, lo orgulloso que estoy de ella. Dijo mientras la besaba, Dimitri se dio la vuelta.

¡por favor!¡no hagas eso en público! Kanon rió.

-si no te gusta, mira hacia otro lado, príncipe ruso. Añadió con diversión mientras se alejaba hacia su pilar con Giselle en brazos.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, me llegó inspiración, por eso, les presento, este nuevo capi.

Agradezco infinitamente su comprensión por mi ausencia, mi musa regresó, eso es bueno para todos, yo me distraigo y ustedes leen.

Justifico en este capi, las actitudes de Máscara de la Muerte y Afrodita, las cuales muchos no comprendimos en la serie, esta es mi explicación.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un gran REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, aporto mi grano de arena para la orden dorada.

Honey y el descubrimiento de Máscara

Una hermosa rubia vestida de rosa, caminaba segura hacia la entrada del santuario, unos guardias le silbaron.

-muñeca, este no es un lugar adecuado para ti. Dijo el guardia, la chica, los miró con sus ojos miel –no seas soquete. Dijo con voz altanera.

-soy la hija de Ricardo Valente, caballero dorado de escorpión. Los guardias se pusieron pálidos - ¡señorita Honey!¡no la reconocimos! Exclamó el segundo, Honey se colocó nuevamente los lentes solares.

-si, me di cuenta, dime ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Preguntó Honey mirándolos con interés –el señor Milo salió, supongo que se enteró de la muerte de la maldita sirena. Honey abrió mucho los ojos - ¿Antoin? Preguntó asustada, desde que tenía uso de razón, había sentido cosas por el menor de los gemelos, el primer guardia negó.

-no señorita Honey, la traidora de Odette, ha muerto. Honey se subió nuevamente los lentes de sol, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-la tía Odi no, yo estaba en Normandía, con razón, papá, no dijo nada, ha estado muy decaído desde la muerte del tío Mich, ahora esto. El segundo guardia asintió.

-eso era lo que se merecía esa traidora. Honey dio un paso hacia adelante - ¡no hables así de la tía Odi!¡escoria! espetó la rubia con fiereza, de repente, un rayo dorado se dejó ver, los guardias miraron hacia su alrededor.

-pequeña escorpión ¿no deberías estar en el colegio? Preguntó Máscara, Honey corrió hacia el, refugiándose en sus brazos.

-Máscara, oh Máscara. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, el acariciaba sus cabellos que le llegaban a las caderas, los guardias se retiraron en silencio, si alguno quería conservar su vida, mejor era alejarse de los santos dorados.

- ¿sabes algo de mi hermano? Preguntó Honey –no pequeña escorpión, no he sabido nada de el, lo último que supe fue que se fue detrás de Camus y Antoin a Francia. Honey asintió.

-vamos adentro, pequeña escorpión, te insolarás. Ella le tomó la mano a Máscara y se internaron en el santuario, subían las escaleras, en un silencio familiar para ambos.

-Máscara ¿puedo hablar contigo? Preguntó Honey –desde luego, pequeña escorpión, dime. Se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa del desaparecido Saga –papá, tiene sospechas extrañas del maestro, son las mismas que supe por el tío Mich, que descanse por siempre en los eliceos, que le había comunicado al maestro Dohko, el fue a Normandía, a hablar con papá. Máscara asintió.

-dices, que es eso de que el patriarca no es nadie afecto a la orden de Athena, que el maestro Shion fue asesinado y que el culpable es Ares. Honey asintió.

-parece, que son sospechas de la vieja orden, el tío Mich lo creía, papá lo cree, tu papá lo cree pero tu…¿Qué crees? Máscara clavó sus ojos en Honey.

-no se que creer, lo que si haré, es investigar junto a Afrodita, si lo descubrimos, podremos alzarnos en armas contra el falso patriarca de ser así. Honey asintió –iré a la casa de mi adorado hermano, le haré una llamadita. Dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-te escolto. Dijo Máscara mientras continuaban el ascenso.

Honey llegó a casa de escorpión y entró a la parte privada, tomó el teléfono y marcó al celular de Milo, el timbre de llamada le atenazaba la oreja, hasta que el mensaje de su hermano, le llegó por fin.

Mensaje del contestador de Milo: hola muñeca, estás hablando con el guardián mas sensual del santuario, en estos momentos, no puedo contestarte belleza, pero si dejas un beso con labial rojo en el espejo de mi baño, adjuntado a tu número telefónico, te responderé cuando pueda (al fondo se oye un sensual beso) adiós muñeca.

Honey bufó, llenó de aire sus pulmones - ¡Milo Ricardo!¡que clase de prostituido mensaje dejas en tu contestador!¡vengo a verte a Grecia y me dejas esperando!¡llama!¡maldita sea! Colgó el teléfono con mas fuerza de la requerida.

¡es un idiota! Exclamó al silencio de la octava casa –ya me escuchará. Dijo Honey molesta sentándose en el cómodo sofá de la sala.

Máscara se había reunido en casa de Mu, como era cosa rara en ellos (nótese el sarcasmo) todos tomaban café y discutían de nimiedades, Máscara llevó a Afrodita al pasillo.

-pez afeminado, debo preguntarte algo. Dijo –no Máscara, por enésima vez, no soy Gay, me considero un chico que espera al amor de su vida, el hecho de que me guste arreglar a la gente, no me hace gay. Máscara asintió.

- ¿Cuál es la opinión de tu padre acerca del maestro? Afrodita abrió mucho los ojos.

-hemos preferido omitir el tema. Dijo con cautela –ya veo, Honey ha estado dando teorías muy extrañas al respecto. Afrodita sonrió –esas son las teorías del tío Ric. Aseveró, Máscara asintió.

- ¿y si fueran verdad Dita?¿y si realmente la vieja orden tuviera razón? Afrodita sonrió –si fuera así, querido amigo, tendríamos el sagrado deber de destronar al falso patriarca. Máscara asintió.

-investigaré. Afrodita asintió a la decisión de su amigo –si eso te hace feliz Masc, hazlo, pero procede con cuidado, ya tenemos suficiente con un traidor de hermano de armas, para tener otro en la orden. Dijo Afrodita con seriedad, Máscara asintió con solemnidad.

-quiero saber ¿Qué piensas tu Dita? No me evadas la pregunta. Afrodita sonrió y cerró los ojos –pienso que las teorías del tío Mich pueden estar en lo cierto, tu sabes, que el, atacaba a Saga y Kanon y cuando ocurrió el accidente con Dragón Marino, bueno, los rumores eran que el, lo tenía bajo su poder. Máscara asintió.

-bien, haré mis investigaciones, diles a los demás, que no me esperen. Afrodita asintió regresando al área privada de la casa de Mu, mientras Máscara, subía por los pasillos hacia la sala del gran patriarca.

Milo, estaba acostado en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de los hermanos Bleu, estos, ya se hallaban en la cocina tomando desayuno –Mil, Mil, vamos, arriba. Dijo la voz de Antoin.

-sabes que Mil, es un dormilón Toin. Dijo Camus –lo se Muss, pero ya es tarde, debemos aprovechar, ustedes deben regresar a Grecia y yo, a Atlantía. Camus asintió –yo me encargo. Dijo, con la punta de su dedo, mandó un rayo congelante hacia Milo, quien dio un alarido de dolor al sentir congelados sus pies.

-maldición ¡maldición! Exclamó –buenos días, bello durmiente de Lyon, arriba, el desayuno está listo. Milo bufó –por Athena Camus ¿no podías dejarme durmiendo un poco mas? Camus sonrió levemente y negó.

-lo lamento Mil, no puedo. Milo asintió, miró su celular.

-un par de llamadas perdidas ¿he? Este es el número de mi casa. Abrió el buzón y escuchó los mensajes.

-vaya, Honey está en casa, eso es bueno, habrá cena deliciosa. Camus sonrió –iré a cenar a tu casa entonces Milo. Dijo feliz, Antoin cerró los ojos.

-quien pudiera ir con ustedes. Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina, Camus se tragó una risita, Milo puso cara asesina.

-oye tu, soquete, dime ¿Quién te dio permiso de fijarte en mi hermana? Camus atajó a su amigo.

-acicálate, después podrás pegarle. Dijo mientras se alejaba de el y cerraba la puerta.

Máscara, llegó por los pasadizos, hacia la sala del patriarca, se quedó en la puerta corrediza, aguzó su oído para escuchar.

-así que también, Leonora ha resultado muerta. Dijo la voz del patriarca, con un tono grava, una niña lloriqueaba al parecer, aovillada en el suelo.

-así es, maestro. Dijo por fin, el patriarca asintió –espero que tu no falles Irene de Tortura, por que si llegas a quedar viva, juro que te destajaré lentamente. La pequeña Irene asintió.

-no lo haré, mi ángel del terror. Dijo, Máscara movió la puerta corrediza, justo a tiempo, para ver a una niña de rojiza armadura, acercarse al gran maestro, Máscara abrió mucho los ojos, era el rostro de Saga, pero esa persona, no era Saga, el tomó a la niña y la besó, la niña respondió a ese beso con sumisión.

-mi señor, me honra que me deleites. El hombre con el cuerpo de Saga, rió de manera perversa –no me falles Irene, confío en ti. La niña se bajó del regazo del gran maestro, al tiempo, que la puerta corrediza se abría.

-tu, maldita zorra. Dijo Máscara mirándola, miró al hombre peli gris, que se levantó del trono.

-me has descubierto Cáncer. Dijo –es lógico. Dijo Máscara –has sido el culpable de todo, de la muerte del tío Mich, de todo lo que ha pasado. La risa maliciosa de Ares se dejó sentir.

-así es: yo he sido el causante de todo, al final, Saga no se pudo resistir a mi, ahora, su cuerpo es mío, así como lo serán los santuarios. Máscara negó.

- ¡los santuarios nunca serán tuyos! Exclamó, Ares rió –desde luego que si, el santuario de Athena, lo es, el santuario de Poseidón lo será de una manera o de otra ¿no has notado que Kanon lleva la semilla de la guerra y del odio gracias a mi? Ese día, del accidente de Eric de Dragón Marino, no solo intenté matar a Shion, solo 4 santos dorados se dieron cuenta y esos 4 ya están muy lejos de aquí. Máscara se lanzó en contra de Ares.

- ¡maldito!¡acabaré contigo! Gritó - ¡no lo creo!¡Máscara de la Muerte!¡dame tu mejor golpe! Exclamó mientras se lanzaba por el cuello de Máscara, ambos se batieron en combate.

- ¡hondas infernales! Lanzó Máscara, Ares esquivó - ¡marea de sangre! Una roja marea hecha de energía, atrapó a Ares quien, se liberó rápidamente del poder.

- ¡Satán imperial! Lanzó, Máscara se tomó la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas.

-serás mi mejor mensajero, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, retirarás los rostros de los culpables y matarás por mi a inocentes, con ellos, decorarás las paredes de tu casa, serás liberado de este hechizo, cuando un caballero de bronce acabe contigo. Ares rió.

-eso es algo que jamás pasará. Dijo entre carcajadas, Irene sonrió maliciosa.

-será divertido que el sea mi compañero señor. Ares asintió –lo tomarás bajo tu tutela, enséñale a divertirse con la crueldad. Irene se acercó a Máscara quien se levantó, su mirada cariñosa pero divertida, era fría y maliciosa.

-así lo haré, mi señor. Dijo con sumisión, Ares asintió.

- ¿de quien nació la idea de investigarme?¿quienes mas la tienen? Máscara sonrió –le comenté algo a Afrodita, pero principalmente, la idea fue traída por Honey Valente, la hermana de Milo, toda la vieja orden, sospechaba de esto. Ares sonrió.

-debemos callar sus sospechas, Máscara de la Muerte, tráeme a Afrodita de Piscis y mata a Honey, ella será el primer rostro que decore tu casa. Máscara asintió –así lo haré, mi señor. Dijo mientras desaparecía en una risa helada.


End file.
